life after the late shift
by elizabeta bathory
Summary: a young woman finds a person from her past, and just when they start a future the past that brought them together in the first place comes back for them. Will they defeat their demons, or will their demons defeat them.
1. Chapter 1

Original Fanfiction

Title: Life After The Late Shift

Author: The Muse

E-mail: a young woman finds a person from her past, and just when they start a future the past that brought them together in the first place comes back for them. Will they defeat their demons, or will they defeat them.

Spoiler: A.F.I.

Rating: R

Category: Action, Romance, Horror

Disclaimer: I don't own AFI (hides in corner and cry's), I don't own Davey (why god why? I'd take good care of him I swear, with the brushing and bathing, everyday, OH YEAH!) I don't own Jade, Hunter and Adam either (pouts and fusses) I don't own Navarro, Ville, Lee, Meyers. But if any body does own these guys, would ya take a check? I do own (YEAH!!!!!. a hum) Natari, so unless you want to get beaten with big stick, back off. Add Susannah, Michael, Francis, and any other minor ones in here. But somebody please get this crazy blond off me (back! back! ahhh! my hair. 'POW!' you crazy ...! CRASH!) And to Michael Vincent, please don't hate me for using the picture, but its perfect for the story.

Dedication: this fic is for everyone who made Sing the Sorrow exist, and thereby inspired me. Thank you.

Natari

I hate working the late shift I grumble internally as I explain for the fifth time that we don't carry lactose free cheese burgers, and that we never have, so he couldn't have gotten one here last week.

He rolls his stoned eyes at me and demands to talk to the manager again, so I remind him, again, that he already is. He grumbles unintelligibly and digs through his pockets for his money "ere, ill pay double." he drawls out as he shoves a wad of cash in my face.

I sigh and repeat what has become the mantra of the last fifteen or so minutes "sir we don't have what you want but if you're willing we can give you a hamburger instead." I say with my best courteous smile, despite the fact that I am ready to choke the shit out this kid.

"With my cheese?" he asks hopefully and I fight back a scream. I glance at the clock and see it's almost 12:30 and this little shit is already put me in a hurry to get to the club before doors close. On my last nerve "look kid, we don't have 'your' cheese, now you can take a hamburger or leave, final offer."

he starts ranting about how I am such a bitch and he will be back then storms out and slams the door behind him. "About fucking time" I mumble is I lock the doors behind him and change out of my work close in the back room.

I slip on my black string bikini top with the skulls and extra sheer sex pistols baby tee, a purple plaid and black catholic mini skirt and my favorite pair of knee high combat boots.

Digging through my locker I pull out my bag of tricks and gel my long raven bangs into twists and spike the rest of my short burgundy hair. That done I look at the mirror with a frown I grab the wash cloth and try to wipe it clean, or enough that I don't look like a blur.

After about four minutes of putting my back into it I get it clear enough to apply my makeup. I trace a thin line of black kohl around my eyes, followed by a thick line of deep purple, that done I smear a bit of tinted gloss on my lips. The secret to a great paint job is eyes or mouth, but not both, plus I wouldn't want to smear good lipstick during a kiss.

Locking my cage I grab a soda as I exit through the back door towards my car. Its calm and quiet outside, just a slight rustle of the leaves is all I hear is I search my purse for my keys to my ford, it's an 87 pick up with a topper, and a few customized features, courtesy of my cousins shop.

The cab roof connects to the topper so it seems more like a van when you look at it from the outside. The divider between the cab and the back is a painted folding screen. The back has a mattress and two sets of metal boxes taking up the space next to the wheel wells, each holding more then one kind of useful item. The roof of the topper is done up to, it has a big piece of very see through plastic stuck in the middle of it, so you can see the sky when the weather isn't at its best.

I fumble for the lock for a minute, cursing whoever let the flood light burn out, when I feel the wind pick up a little and the temperature drop, is if is about to rain.

My skin goes all prickly is my hair stands on end. Leaves swirl around my feet rustling, and for a moment it sounds like someone calling my name. I listen harder but hear nothing and let it go is my imagination.

Getting in my car I put the key in the ignition and cokes into starting. Into grumbles to life, vibrations rise thru the steering wheel. I pull out of the parking lot and onto the high way.

I arrive at the club and search for a parking spot, upon finding one I end up fighting with some ones Volkswagen bug for the spot, and of course I win. I smile kindly at the little man in the equally little car is he calls me several evil things behind a layer of glass, and then drives off to search out another one, somewhere.

Parking my girl quickly I pull out the key and let here get some well-earned hours of sleep. Reapplying my lip-gloss and checking my out fit over for stow away fuzz balls, most likely from my daughter.

Her name is Jadeth and she is so adorable, her black hair with its silky sheen, her cut little pink nose, her sparkling green eyes, and her silent stepping little paws.

What you didn't really think I was talking about a daughter, daughter, did you? Don't get me wrong; I love kid, on an every now and then basis, but no way in hell in I investing 24/7/365/18 in a kid.

Satisfied with my inspection I get out of the car and make my way toward the line. I read the flickering neon sign; it says aeternus, its Latin for eternal. I have a journal with the phrase nocturnum aeternus - eternal night. The things you learn outside a textbook.

I get in the line and wait, I am new to this one so I don't expect to get let right in on that account, but I am not surprised when I get motioned to the front by the bouncer and let in.

the hall way is a lot like a movie theater. The walls are cover in lush red velvet and the floor has what ill call runway lights leading down the ramp toward another port window door with a man in front of it leaning back in his chair nodding his head to the muffled music.

I walk up to him and he takes my hand, pressing the stamp down quickly, and then motions me onward. I push open the door and let it swing shut behind me is I take in the scenery.

The walls are painted black with glow in the dark random drawings and phrases scattered about the room. The lighting is dimmed tinted mechanized spotlights, the bar is illuminated by soft floodlights, and the stage area is hidden by lush blood red curtains.

I make my way thru the crowd toward the dance floor and let the haunting melody take over. The floor is packed with hot slick half-naked bodies, all rubbing against each other enticingly.

I make my way slowly toward the mosh pit, I love being close to the stage, the energy up there is almost like a drug. I can see under the crack of the curtain people's feet scurrying every which way.

The band is getting ready to go on. I van hear them tuning their instruments up for the show, working all the bad notes out ahead of time, getting on their instruments better sides.

The curtains shudder briefly in anticipation right before their pulled apart by invisible hands. The stage is lit by strobe lights of blue purple and red, bouncing and shadowing the bands bodies. They break instantly into melody, even though there is no singer yet on the stage.

Then from out of the corner back flips a lithe bit of lust with long black hair, leather pants, and a sheer red shirt with white stripes. He lands perfectly in front of the mike and the crowd cheers is he breaks into a haunting song.

Love your hate, your faith lost

You are now one of us

Love your hate, your faith

You are now one of us

He scans the crowd with his intense gaze; a leer on his face is he pulls the mike free from the stand. He sway easily bout the stage is if he belonged there, a true performer.

Nothing from nowhere, I'm no one at all

Radiate, recognize one silent call

As we all form one dark flame... Incinerate

The bodies writhe to the rhythm.

Radiate, recognize one silent call

As we all form one dark flame

As we all form one dark flame

As we all...

The crowd joins in the chant like pagans at a rite.

Love your hate, your faith lost

You are now one of us

Love your hate, your faith lost

You are now one, one of us

The music fades and the crowd cheers for more.

He glances back at his guitarist and the break into a new song.

Calling tears from deep inside, oh, you're so exquisite

And in the mirror, all midnight eyes

Oh, if I could remain, but it's just a visit

All midnight eyes read "vacancy"

Twisted, twisting

He glances at me and wink is he leans into the mike.

To the lovely dancing lights, I begged, "May I cut in?"

But they never stopped playing "their song"

Of a joyous song the sing, I've heard whispers

On a freezing note, I resonate

I sing along to the voice echoing within my head.

Just like romantic verses, just like a joyous end

Just like a memory, it twists me

Just like romantic verses, just like a joyous end

Twist... twisting me

He reaches into the crowd and brushes a few peoples hands is they strive to touch him.

You land as lightly as the new snow, cinematic

Onto the melting boy, and melt away

You light as gently, you're so cinematic

Bathed in your radiance, I melt

He bounds back like a cat toward the guitarist and sings with him.

In the glitter, in the dark, sunk into velvet

Praying this will never end

In the shadow of a star, in static pallor

I realized I never began

He bounds in a mini dance across the stage.

Just like romantic verses, just like a joyous end

Just like a memory, it twists me

Just like romantic verses, just like a joyous end

Twist... twisting me

He jerks the mike closer to his lips.

You land as lightly as the new snow, cinematic

Onto the melting boy, and melt away

You light as gently, you're so cinematic

Bathed in your radiance, I melt

All the colors upon leaving, all will turn to grey

All the colors upon leaving, all will turn to grey

(All grey) All the colors (All grey) upon leaving

(All grey) all will turn to grey

(All grey) All the colors (All grey) upon leaving

(All grey) all will turn to grey... grey...

He throws his head back and shakes his hair from his eyes.

You land as lightly as the new snow, cinematic

Onto the melting boy, and melt away

You light as gently, you're so cinematic

Bathed in your radiance

He kneels down in front of me and reaches out if he was to touch the crowd's hand, but quickly steels an un-granted kiss from me.

You land as lightly as the new snow, cinematic

You land as lightly as the new snow, and melt away

You land as lightly as the new snow, cinematic

Bathed in your radiance, I melt

He bows and bounds off the stage as the curtains close.

I touch my lips were he kissed me, noting absent-mindedly that they tingle slightly. I smirk at his bravado, he must be whether cheeky.

Suddenly I am plowed into by another woman. It's some idiot blonde. Before I can get my bearings she presses her lips hard against mine. Shocked and disgust I hit her in the jaw and send her stumbling off me with a bloody lip.

She glares at me stunned then charges me screaming. Everyone near us moves away giving her a path. I cock my fist and connect with her nose as she rams into me and throws me against the wall. I drive my elbows into her back hard and wrap my leg about hers, sending her to the ground with me on top of her. She tries to get away and rolls onto her back. I pin her down with my knee in the crook of her neck and grab her arms, forcing them behind her. I rip on of the straps off her pants and tie her hands down then get off her and brush myself off, ignoring her angry shouts.

I wipe my lip free of her drool and brush myself off. Then I feel another hand rest on my shoulder, a much bigger hand. I sigh and turn toward the bouncer, a large Latino man with shaved head and mustache. He nods toward a door and I calmly make my way toward it. I am not about to pick a fight with this guy; I am way smarter then that, only reason I smashed that bitch was cause she started shit she couldn't finish.

I push open the service style door and go through it, and it doesn't lead out side, it leads to the band room. I glance back at the door is it shuts behind me with a resounding click.

Smirking at myself I look about the gray walled room. It's really whether empty except for folding tables and a lot of mirrors.

The guy from the stage who kissed me is sitting in a chair near the back wall; he glances at something and notices me.

He grins and walks over to me; halfway there he gets a slight look of concern and back tracks toward a box of Kleenex. I roll my eyes at that and let him sizes me up with a huge smile.

Tired of standing around and looking lost I move over to an icebox and flip open the lid. Inside is a bunch of coke cans. I grab one and open it, letting it fizz down over my hand. I shake it clean and tilt the can back, finishing it in one go.

When I lower the bottle I see my longhaired lover from my dreams standing silently watching me with a bemused smile. I just shrug it off and throw the can into a nearby garbage.

Turning back to the god in front of me I let him touch me, not in the way I would have hoped, but then again I wouldn't want the boys to get a free show. He lightly trails the Kleenex across a small trickle of blood on my forehead and wads it up into a ball aimed for the trash.

He looks at me questioningly and I notice how deep his eyed are, drownable pools of dark. Hmm chocolate, ohh the possibilities. Realizing that my mind is at a stand still but time isn't I mentally kick myself back to reality. "I had to put a horny bitch down" I say very smart-assed. He quirks a brow "don't give me that look, it's your fault."

he feigns innocence and covers his heart, making me almost want to laugh. "If you hadn't of kissed me then she wouldn't have a jumped me. Dumb little bint tried to steal your kiss." he tries not to laugh, too much. I smirk at him, but I am starting to get annoyed about not knowing what I am doing here, I have an idea but I want to verify.

"I have something for you," he says mischievously. I glance at him "what exactly?" he shakes his head "a trade" I look at him slightly irritated, thinking of what he might want, and hoping on one. "I'm not a groupie." he smirks "but you are such a good kiss."

I laugh, I was right, that was what he wants, if that's his idea of a trade then by all means ill do it. And I do. I take his head in my hands and plant on him a truly rock star worthy kiss.

I pull away and glance at his gorgeous face "so what do I get?" without answering he quick steals another kiss then backs up out of my reach. "A night with me." I look at him and feign boredom "is that all, I guess it will do, there's not much elsEEE…" I end the phrase with a small shriek is he scoops me of my feet and plops me in the chair he was just sitting in.

I slap his arm playfully annoyed "clearly your mother never taught you how to threat a girl." He laughs softly "you're a girl! Hmm, maybe I should pick another, perhaps that blond one…" I glare at him "only if you want a lot of pain." he closes his eyes "uhmm pain." I laugh at him "you are such a monkey." he looks taken aback "id be insulted if you thought I wasn't."

I'm usually not like this with guys, even the really hot guys, though I have to admit I haven't met one is hot is this ever in my 23 and a sixth year life, but even that doesn't explain why I am acting like this, usually I play hard to get, even if its only for a little time. But I actually like this, a lot. Maybe it's him but who cares.

"So when to I get this night?" I ask looking him brazenly in his eyes, and he meets mine just is brazenly, right before he grabs me by the waist and slings me over his shoulder, handling my weight surprisingly well. I'm tempted to shout assault but decide against it, after all why ruin the fun.

We exit the building when someone shouts, "Davey, hey man we gotta another one!" I look up for a second and see the guitarist, the one with a blonde chunk in his black hair. The one holding me, Davey, turns and looks at the guy and says, "Ill get him" he sets me down. "Adam has Hunter cornered but you know him." Davey nods and tosses the guy a set of keys then disappears back into the club.

I look at the guy next to me who is giving me a curious look. "Rewind and narrate please." he smirks and extends his hand "I'm Jade, and you must be the kiss," I shrug "yep, it would appear so" "any all Davey there has to rescue our Hunter and Adam from the mob inside. Beer bottles have once again been employed." I crease my brow and subconsciously rub the back of my head "that happen a lot around that guy?" I ask and he nods with a hint of a smirk "like he married em."

the club door crashes open and Davey along with two others appear through it. The last one, a brown haired one, Adam, jams a pool queue between the handles. The other one, a bleach blonde, is yelling at the door angrily. He must be Hunter. Davey drags him toward the car and shoves him inside the hummer as Adam hurries are way. He sees me and stops "hello, nice to meet you, time to go." Davey looks at me and nods "what he said" is we hop into the car. Adam is in the driver seat with Hunter next to him and I am stuck between a god and his guitarists.

We drive off quickly, leaving my ford to spend the night in the parking lot. I notice the blonde one starring at me, and then realize I am looking at him, he quickly turns back around. I roll me eyes and look at the others, the god on my right included, who are all looking at me. I get this small, yet growing feeling that this isn't cool at all anymore, until Davey the magnificent leans down and whispers in my ear, making me shiver slightly, that I still have yet to divulge my name.

My eyes widen for a second is I realize how dense I have just been, and how very unlike me is this. I laugh hysterically inside right before my mind slaps the shit out of me for being so stupid. I turn to the deity for next to me and with a face like I am applying for a job say "Natari" he gives me a funny look for a second then smirks, leaving me wondering what else those lips can do.

I just glare at him for a sec the catch a glimpse of something familiar through the window, the sign of where I work. We are in the fucking parking lot! Adam swerves into a parking spot and puts this bad boy to sleep. Before I can say a word everyone piles out of the car and I am pulled along. I bat at his arm slightly irritated is the others try the door, which anything short of a rock will not open.

Hunter peers inside and starts to grumble about how much he needs one of our heart attacks on a bun. Right before he starts going all out on the door. I hurry over him before he sets off the damned alarm, and grab his arm.

He stops and practically pouts as he mumbles about going to another. I just shake my head and stare at him. "Hunter dear, lets try a gentler tactic, shall we?" he glances at me confused is I slide my fingers down into my boot and pull out the key. The door opens easily enough for me and I hear the others laugh. I turn to Hunter who has a guilty grin. I pat his cheek; "see honey, something's just need a woman's touch." is we enter the building that births my paychecks.

I round the counter and flick on some of the lights, and then lean over the cash register "so what can I get you boys." I joke casually. In the end we all end up in the back with me explaining what goes on four kinds of sandwiches, well the guys are doing a horrifying job is chefs.

Die for Davey is making a quadruple veggie burger. Jade is going for a soy sandwich, with chips smooched into the bun and loads of pickles. Hunter is also after a vegan burger with lots of hot sauce. I just make a chicken sandwich, and get disgusted looks from all the guys. Vegs and vegans, my god I'm in the twilight zone. While Adam makes a peanut butter grill cheese. And add to that a huge order of fries and unlimited pop.

We are all sitting behind the counter eating when I decide to let the boys know that "one of you got this?" they all stop and look at me with their mouths full of food, then at each other, and start into a flurry of motion in search of money, and with mouths full they debate how much it well cost. I start to laugh softly is I finish my sandwich and start to get up. They all look at me "I think that cleaning up this mess should cover it, what ya say?" after cleaning the place, which almost made a bigger mess then the cooking we exit with a box of chili fries.

No one actually paid for this because technically is closed and there is no way to prove we were there because I dealt with the alarm. We, as in me and Davey, are sitting on the hood of the hummer well the boys are wrestling in empty grown over lot. I lie back on the hood and blow a kiss towards the stars before his head hovers above me "I thought those were for me." I smirk "ohh, some ones jealous." he glares at me "careful babe." I laugh "or what, you gonna punish me?" he smiles and leans down next to my ear, practically laying on me "in ways you wouldn't believe." he whispers.

"I know your desperate man, but come on, watching you could turn a panther white." suddenly says a voice right next to my other ear. Startled I turn to see Jade with a huge grin, along with the others, all dirty and tousled from their fun.

I roll into a sitting position and hop off the hood and jab my finger at him playfully "what's wrong, can't share your boyfriend for a night?" Hunter and Adam get all "oohh" and Jade smirks "well damn, there goes my rep. hmm; maybe I could make this work." I laugh "yeah I know someone at the tabloids, there taking applications for up coming gay rockers." he laughs "perfect. Do you know how much they pay?" I laugh and shake my head is Davey slips off the hood "ya know, those places usually what a tape or pic, if were doing this can I where my dress?" I frown "only if its got sequins." he nods "done." he scoops me up quickly "come on Jade, were making a movie" he says over his shoulder as he carries me toward the hummers back seat.

Flash forward to a camera shop parking lot with Davey inside bartering over a hand held, while the rest of us are leaning against the hummer joking about, with me enjoying a cherry sucker.

The guy behind the counter is showing him one with a light on top for filming dark time activities. The others are talking to a pair of girls from the tattoo parlor next door, trying to have them join our little group.

Davey makes a huge gesture and leans over the counter looking somewhat upset, probably over a price.

The guys congratulate them selves as the girls; Manny and Jean agree to hang with us.

Davey finishes business with a few words and hurries out the door toward us with the camera in his hand, already filming sporadically. He fixes his camera on the others one by one, giving them each there own odd intros, then gets to me, "and this ugly duck here isn't really with us, she just thinks she is." I put on a retarded smile and wave at the camera with a slurred "hi" he stops on the other to and gives them one.

Jade snatches one of their suckers is she goes to pop it in her mouth and a game of catch ensues. I sit back and watch them until Jade races by my pursued and snatches my sucker. I look at him for a second wide-eyed then smirk and join the chase. Hunter and I catch him and pin him down is he tries to keep the suckers out of our reach. I tickle him and he shrieks, tossing the suckers unexpectedly.

I watch in slow motion is mine gets closer to dirt, then a hand appears under and catches it right above the ground. I follow the hand up to the face of Davey, who is holding it in hand "just so you know this thing is stuck to my hand now." he jokes. I get up and walk over to him. "Nice catch" I say is I reach for it.

He pulls his hand out of my reach. I frown at him and reach for it again, and get the same action. I pout and tilt my head at him, to which he just smiles. I reach for it again; standing on my tiptoes to reach it is he holds it over his head. I meet his gaze irritated and try once again before he pops it in his mouth with a triumphant smirk, right before I give him quick kiss. Before I can pull away he wraps his arm around me and deepens the kiss, after removing the sucker obstruction. I go with it, even as I see him raise the camera to catch it.

Flash ahead again and its almost dawn, the girls are gone and the boys are out like a butt of a cigarette. Davey and I are on a couch, watching really late night TV or early morning, depending on your view. Anyways it's on mute and we are supplying the voices. It's some political debate. For the presidents, neither of who seem good for the job but whatever.

The camera pans over a tight faced old lady with a serious wow factor in the negative spectrum whispering to someone. "hello, excuse me, I know you don't know who I am but I haven't been touched in years, so could you check and make sure everything works down there?" says Davey in an old cracked woman voice.

I pick up for the guy in a Mickey mouse voice "sure gorgeous, just let me find a pencil, do you want the eraser or the point?" he laughs "the point please." the camera moves back to the candidates "hey man do you see that, its so hot." I insert for the short one. The other shakes his head "is that all you think about, were fighting for a country here man." adds Davey. "Yeah I know but I haven't seen grandma go at it like this since my birthdays?" Davey chuckles "what! She fucked people on your birthday, man I am so sorry." I pick up "what no man, she was fucking me, best sex I ever had, ever had one with a false leg?" the other one nods "yeah, my dog Betser." Davey chokes back a laugh at that one.

"Okay new subject kissing." I say, noticing the flash in his eyes. "You go first I have to fix my pants." I shake my head "chick named Bob, she was hung like a horse." davey looks at me a bit nervous, probably wondering where that came from "man, that's just wrong, all you got was a kiss?" the guy nods "I do have some morals after all, besides my wife is for that." I laugh really hard and almost choke on my gum. Davey laughs at me is I catch my breath.

I glare at him is I get up for a glass of water. I don't make it far though because he grabs me and pins me under him on the couch. He has my wrist lightly in one hand above my head. I glare at him "you really need to work on your social skills lover." he gets this dark look in his eyes and leans closer "social skills are for school boys." I frown playfully "really, does that go for school girls to?" he laughs "defiantly." I smirk "well okay then." right before I kiss him hotly. He leans into the kiss with a moan that makes me smile.

He pulls back slightly "so what happened to socials skill?" I meet his dark eyes "do I look like a school girl to you?" he contemplates that for a second "with the right clothes, it could be possible." I laugh, "then I guess I have to convince you other wise, wont I?" we meet in another deep kiss. I am really into it so I don't notice the floorboard creak; right up until the light from the TV disappears.

Glancing without breaking the kiss I catch a glimpse of a hand with a can of whip cream. Before I can react we are attack by a flying stream of white goop. Davey hops off me and we both go after Hunter. I yell at him that this better not ruin my clothes or I will kill him more."

I notice Adam filming this from a safe distance and scoop a glob of it from my sleeve and start chasing him. He passes the camera of to Jade, who sets it just right on the table and retreats into the kitchen.

I catch Adam and smear his face up as Jade returns from the kitchen with a bottle of chocolate sauce and one of cherry, and runs straight my way. I get to my feet and get behind a table, and we play ring around for a second before he goes under the table. I go to jump over it but get caught by Davey and they all gang up on me with their bottles of sugary goop.

fun ends when the bottles are empty, and we all are covered in sticky mess. We are all sitting around still covered in stuff watching cartoons, not caring that we might end up sticking to the furniture. I notice a glob of cherry on Davey's cheek and go with the impulse to lick it off. The guys get all ohh like and me next, which makes davey all possessive, which is so cool. "Back off boys" he says is he points an empty bottle at them and wraps an arm around me "this ones mine."

I play insulted "oh really, and what gave you that idea?" he quirks a brow at me "what if I like Jadey better." the Jadey in question frowns at the cutsified version of his name but lets it slide is I squirm out of Davey's grasp and scoot next to him. He wipes a glob of whip cream off my ear and pops it in his mouth.

davey hovers above me, arms crossed 'then Ill just have to show you that I am time much better spent." with that he grabs me off the couch all bride style and rushes me toward the bathroom, I can hear Jade call after us is the door closes "hey Davey need some help with that." to which he says "no, got it covered" Jade pouts "come on man she tastes good."

then the door goes click. He sets me on the sink like a doll and locks the door behind us, promising all kinds of naughty things. He turns back toward me with a devilish grin across his gorgeous face is he leans in and rest his hands on the sink on either side of my hips. "think he meant it?" he creases his brow in slight confusion "you know 'come on man she tastes good.'?" he lowers his head and chuckles "I think that you shouldn't be thinking about him so much, but yes he probably did, he has a thing for sweets." I cross my arms "I am not sweet." he laughs at my remark right before he kisses me hotly, yet briefly.

I watch is he sits down on the side of the tub "let's talk." I look at him wide eyed, I mean, we were just making out, alone in a locked bathroom, and he says lets talk, for Christ sakes he sounds like someone's dad doing that. "Yeah, repeat that please." he laughs softly "talking, that thing were you tell me about yourself, you do know how to do that don't you?" I glare a slap in his direction and mumble "dove and grasshoppers." he furrows his brow and I raise my hand "don't ask." he gets this look but lets it go.

I slide of the sink and notice that my skirt stuck a little. It doesn't go unnoticed by him either. I look over my shoulder and see a reddish brown ass print on the polished stone. I try not to laugh. I sit down next to him on the tub. "What could you possibly want to know then?" he gets this big grin "aside from is I can lick the sink, you would be nice."

I shrug, ill give him the typical want add size briefing "okay then, you got my name, I'm 23 1/6 yrs, I don't think you need a description since you can see me, I live alone in a giant closet with a bathroom, and I work at that cheap diner. Anything else?"

he rubs his chin "hmm, clearly the patient has trouble communicating, some trust issues, and a minimal sex life, I know just the thing for her." he says in a psychologist like tone right before he turns on the faucet.

He rises to his feet and rummages thru a cupboard, mumbling in the same tone until he finds what he is looking for. he whirls around a bit to quickly and wobbles slightly is he moves over to the tub and dumps a bunch on what turns out to be bubbles in.

I look at the growing mass of sparkling suds, then at him "oh no, no way." he closes in on me "davey no, this out fits dry clean, and I am wearing boots." he pulls me toward the tub with a smile "ill buy you new ones." he scoops me up is I try to wiggle free, and he steps into the tub.

He dunks me under the mass of bubbles. I come up soaking wet and glare at him, then pull him down and roll us in the slippery tub so he is on the bottom. He comes up and splashes me in the face "oh your so gonna get it" I hiss is I wipe my face, and get another splash.

It turns into an all out water war, until the entire bathroom is tripping and we our both laughing.

I am shaking the water out of my boots and stuffing a towel in them in the hopes of saving them. Davey is scrubbings his hair free of condiment under the water, splashing everywhere. He pops his head and whips his tangled locks back, with his eye shadow running down his cheeks. I laugh and wipe his face clean.

"Your turn" he says and pulls me down into the water, where he ravages my hair for a second before I fight his hands away. "Look boy, if your going to do this then do it right." he salutes me "yes ma'am." I laugh and turn on my butt so my back is to him and let him wash my hair.

"So did my treatment plan work?" he asks is he distractingly runs his fingers thru my hair. "Hmm, leys see, we are communicating, and I trust you with my precious hair, which by the way you haven't pulled once, good job, but you left one thing out." I can hear the amusement in his voice "and want would that be?" I feign thought for a second "hmm I seem to recall you mentioning something about my sex life." he plants a kiss on my lips and leans us back in the tub "I did didn't I?"

I am about to answer when I hear a knock on the door, followed by a child like voice "damn it man hurry up I gotta piss so bad." it sounds like Jade "is that you sweetie." I say jokingly "honey you can me whatever you want is long is you get out of there before I piss on the plant." I grimace and look at Davey "I think he is serious." he throws his hands up in defeat and starts into a speech about the injustice of this but I cut him off with a kiss and get out of the tub.

I skim the suds of my hair well davey shakes his head like a dogs, spraying suds every where. I dig thru the cupboards for towels and find plush robes instead. Peeling off my wet sticky clothes I slip it on, ignoring Davey's wolfish grin. He does the same and kicks them in a pile is I open the door. Jade rushes in and is unzipping his pants before the door closes.

The others are on the couch playing video games. Hunter glances at me then smiles and turns to Adam, who is frowning, and then he rummages through his pocket and hands Hunter a ten. I roll my eyes understand what it is. They made a bet that davey got laid. I walk up to Hunter and take the ten from him and give it back to Adam "no it didn't." he drops his jaw "what, oh come on, your a wet and naked!?, you guys... come on... damn it." he digs thru his pocket and passes Adam a twenty. I smile at Adam "good choice"

Hunter grumbles briefly then notices us going toward the bedroom and immediately starts striking another bet. Adam glances at me and I give him a nod is we disappear around the corner.

The sun is shining thru the window and I glance at the clock and see it is nine in the morning. "Fucking hell!" I glance at him "looks like Adams gonna get richer." he crosses his arms "whys that kid?" I slip under the covers "because I am going to get some sleep."

he quirks his brow at me "how much?" I think for a moment "5 hours at least." he smirks "four" I glare at him "3 3/4" "3 1/2" he counters "3, no lower." he thinks on it for a second "deal" he starts to crawl under the covers when I shake my head

"I said sleep, not sleep with you." he crosses his arms "you are in my bed you know?" I smile innocently "yes and I am sure you will be a gentleman and give up your bed for Me." he looks down at me and laughs "and what possibly gave you that idea?" I just smile brightly at him.

He launches himself toward the bed and I try to escape his grasp, but he catches me and cages me between his limbs. "What do you say to a compromise?" I ask playfully "that this is my room so I make the rules." I laugh "ohh I love it when your all tough like, its so cute." he closes his eyes and shakes his head "lets pretend you didn't just call me cute okay." he cuts off my reply with a kiss that could melt a glacier at mach10. We stay lip locked until he has to pull back for air "your still cute." he huffs in frustration "okay that's it, now you're in trouble." I laugh "bring it on big guy."

he kisses me again, doing magnifico things with his tongue. One of his hands slips around to the nape of my neck, and the other runs its fingers against my thigh, his girl like nails scraping my sensitive skin making me shiver slightly. His hand slips past the hem of the robe up my side, taking the fabric with it of course. His smooth fingers glide across my hip toward my waist, but don't quit make it that far. I stop for breath and he moves his lips to my neck.

"You know Adams going to lose the bet." I feel him chuckle against my skin "that's my plan, but you are proving to be whether difficult." I laugh and whisper in his ear "I live to disobey" is I blow a kiss there. I feel him growl deep in his chest at that and smile.

He slips both his hands to my hips and pulls me to his. The robe between us is doing little to hide his not so little. I sigh at the feeling is his mouth moves lower down my body. I arch into him with a deep gasp is he pulls my girl into his mouth, doing godly things to it. I hold his head there, because I will be damned if he suddenly decides to stop.

His free hand is making sure the other one doesn't get jealous and start a riot. Feeling that it is terribly unfair that I am all petted and he not I return the favor. Pulling his head from my well kept babies I roll us over so he is underneath me. He gets this smug look but I touch his lips to keep him silent and slide down his body a little, watching with great pleasure is he closes his eyes in a silent sigh. I admire his flaming heart tattoo is I lean in to return the favor, licking teasingly at the two flesh pebbles on his chest.

I nip at one leaving brief teeth marks, making him shudder slightly with a deep growl right before he grabs me by the arms and rolls me back under him. I laugh in surprise and manage to say "impatient aren't we?" before he catches me in a heated kiss, and this one is ten times more heated then anything previous. I swear I can feel it in my fucking toes!

I vaguely register him adjust him self between my legs before I lose the ability to think. I wrap my arms around his back is I suddenly feel weightless, you know that disembodied shit everyone talks about, ya that. I cry softly is he fills me slowly, a good cry thou, probably the best kind. Desperate to touch is much of him is possible I pull him tightly to me. He buries his head against my neck then everything seems to fade away, like in a dream, and all I can think is his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Davey

I stretch awake pleasantly and roll over expecting to find her asleep next to me, but only find the cold imprint of her body. I roll my eyes slightly and crawl of the bed. I notice a fading scent of nervous confusion in the air, from her.

I can hear her in the kitchen, flinging open cupboard in search of something. I run my fingers thru my hair briefly with a sigh. I know what has her upset, and it is me, she remembers me at a subconscious level.

I open the door and see Hunter watching TV, doing his best to ignore the bad mood occupying the kitchen. He smiles at me giving me a mental thumbs up. I see Jade sitting on the counter, being the braver of the two. He is talking to her about something, which she must find amusing because she laughs slightly.

I slip in behind her is she reaches for something on the cupboard. she jumps slightly is I kiss the back of her neck, which it is part of my nature to be good at sneaking up on humans, it comes to me easily, even when I was one so long ago, but I will confess that it upsets me slightly when she does it, as I am out to gain her trust. She quickly recovers herself and bats me away playfully, hiding her unsurity behind a shield.

I catch her wrists and reel her in towards me, stealing a quick kiss. I use my influence just slightly to give the kiss a little extra edge. I feel her body sigh at the sensation, but I realize her mind tenses aware of the familiar presence she can't quite remember. I pull back my presence quickly within me.

Acting is if nothing happened she backs out of my grasp playfully and I notice Jade roll his eyes in irritation, to which she laughs sweetly. Then she grabs his hand and pulls him swiftly off the counter, making him stumble a bit. I laugh is he try's to make it look somehow planned. He gets his footing back and heads for the door, and she follows him. I grab her hand lightly in a silent question.

She stops and looks at my hand, then me is she removes her hand "relax Fabio I am just going to get my truck." I shake my head and let her go then see Jades head pop around the corner of the door frame "hey lover you coming" he jokes looking at me with a smirk. She bats her eyes at him to tease me then they disappear through the door.

I let them go, just not unseen. Using Jades eyes I watch her through my mind. I have used this trick many times in my existence, and they are very seldom aware of my presence. I would be watching thru her eyes if I know she wouldn't feel me, and I like being able to see her. I confess I can be slightly obsessive sometimes.

The reason my dear Natari can feel my presence is because she is unique. She is one of the few people with a certain aura or essence, they have a small psychic ability, capable of strengthening if they understand and acknowledge it, they can feel my kind's presence. That feeling of eyes watching, or knowing you are being followed, most pass it of is little more then instinct while others turn it into conspiracy theories. She however is somewhere into it.

I watched her several times sense me or others of my kind and acknowledge, even if just mentally, that they are there. But she doesn't let it cause problems. She always takes it in calmly.

Another reason she can sense my presence so easily is in a time I have had her forget she took my blood into her. I saved her and healed her small wounds when she was little more then a child.

I hate thinking of that time, the pain and hunger I felt still manifest physically in me at the thought, though nowhere near is intense is when it was real. I remember very little of my actions during my frenzy.

I along with several others escaped the confines of a zealot group out to cleanse the world of us, mortal fools who have taken on the name of my brother. I had been there for weeks, chained and starved, almost going completely mad, the little thread of sanity I had is what kept her alive.

We escaped, leaving a wake of blood behind us in our craze. We massacred them all. Filled with fresh hot blood my senses were soaring like a drug.

I heard a child scream and smelled rare blood. I found her and ripped her from the arms of another kin. I instantly took her away from the place.

I brought her to a hospital and set her outside of the emergency room door. She touched my cheek and shed a tear. "Are you my angel?" she said in such an innocent trusting voice. I remember feeling that the word was more precious then the entire world, but not what I said to her, just that she smiled.

I knelt with her on the ground, and can feel her getting weaker; she had a gash on her arm that went deep. I cut my thumb down to my palm and ran it along the cut is I whispered into her mind that she was safe and that she should forget her fear, and my face, is my blood stitched her skin back together.

I looked for the group the next night, after I regained more strength, but all I found was an empty building, which I brought down around me like cards. I fight back driving my fist through the wall in fury.

I see Jade look at her and she is laughing about something.

Adam comes through the door from where ever he was with a bag of stuff. He sees me and glares "I hope you had fun because you guys lost me thirty dollars, and I am sure if I ask it will be all your fault."

I laugh "oh come on, you know I cant fight them all off, and I wouldn't ask if I were you because I really doubt she'll like being thought is so cheap." he gets this blank horrified look, which I am sure is of her going all Bitchfest on him. "Where is she anyways?"

I nod toward the door "car pick up with Jade." he smirks "in the van?" I raise my eyebrow and check with my mind well saying "huh?" and sure enough I see the dash board of the van. If he does anything I will so mangle him. Okay, maybe a little over slightly obsessed, but not by much.

"Yeah man, they took the van." he sets the groceries down on the counter. Hunter having over heard our conversation looks over the shoulder of the couch with a smirk "hey Adam how much something happens?" I shake my head, those two are always making bets every chance they get, and at the end of the day they aren't really any richer of poorer then the morning. "20 they kiss." I look at him and give him a now way man look. "Since davey heres so confident I raise it 50 they don't." say Hunter, Adam huffs "100 they use the mattress." he says, and Hunter quickly says deal before any changes of mind occur.

I glare at him mischievously then tackle him, wrestling him down to the ground; I get him trapped before I get plowed off him by Hunter who vaulted over the couch at the crash. We start wrestling across the carpet, having insane fun being guys. I control my strength so I don't break them.

I hear her voice in my head "thanks for the ride man." through his eyes I see her give him a hug through the window.

Jade watches her walk to her truck/van, focusing on her butt "so playmate worthy" he mumbles softly to him self.

Adam and Hunter get my trapped under them.

She gets to her truck and Jade shouts "just follow me back." she turns and looks at him, shaking her head no "tell him I had a great time, see ya." Jade is silent for a second the gets out of the van and walks over to her. She sees him and sighs but doesn't drive off. He reaches her window "what's up, I thought you were coming back?"

I trip Hunter and we all lay back on the floors, winded.

"She sighs "ya I know, its weird, oh fuck all, never mind." he shakes his head "nope tell me. Was it davey, he didn't do anything did he?" she laughs "other then put another thing on my best time ever list, god no." she sighs "I just feel like I know him somehow." Jade is silent for a second "and how is that bad?" she laughs "well when you put it like that."" so you coming back?" she pauses "for me?" says Jade in a cute puppy tone. She laughs "well damn, how am I supposed to say no to that" she glances at the clock "tell you what ill meet you guys tonight after work."

Jade clears his throat "actually we should probably meet you, you work the night shift right?" she shakes her head "not today, here" she scribbles something on a scrape of paper. 1435 Knox street apartments, 215. He hugs him through the window and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

I pull out of Jades mind is she drives off and he returns to our van.

I rise to my feet in a flip and go over to the bag of groceries. I rustle down into the bag and pull out some pancake mix, and a cartoon of whip cream and strawberries. I look at Adam and Hunter, who are both grinning like clowns and shake my head. I put them in the fridge and dig out a frying pan is it is my turn to cook

Natari

I arrive at my shitty little apartment and lock the five locks on my door, excessive but necessary.

Jadeth prances up to me purring and I try to pick her up but she wont let me, she hurries off to the kitchen area where her dish is, letting me know its empty. I take her bowl and scoop her some food right out of the bag then had over to my little bathroom, its big enough to stand in one spot, with a shower and toilet. No sink.

I close the door and strip down, still feeling sundae toppings on my skin. I turn on the shower, listening to the pipes groan to life. I hit my cd player and Ville Valo of HIM's voice echoes around the small room with the songs from razorblade romance.

Finally out of my sticky clothes I throw them in a corner is I step under the weak stream of the corroded pipe. I grab the little bar of Irish springs and scrub myself down, dancing to the beat of the music.

I finish the soap and grab my bottle of cheap shampoo turning my head into a mini bubble fro before I start to rinse it out. I get most of the suds out and get out of the shower; not bothering with a towel is I walk over to my kitchen sink to finish rinsing my hair because it has more pressure.

That done I ring out my hair and walk over to my zone, which is really just a curtained of area. The curtains hanging from the exposed beams. I have turned some half of the into a kind of up stairs, but you have to be able to get up there without stairs. I can pull my self up there easily, courtesy of gymnastics.

I pull some clothes of the shelf, a Jack sparrow tee and bondage pants and slip into them then grab my stuff out of the corner of the bathroom and head down to the basement to do the laundry.

I enter the dark room and pull the light cord, followed by a shriek, not from me. I see Steven the nerd college kid two apartments down standing over a pile of clothes with his back to me, and his hands in front.

I roll my eyes is he zips his pants quickly and starts speed talking. I hold out my hand "Steve, kid, I really don't care that you just jacked on Jason's clothes, I don't do monkey in the middle. I don't even like the guy."

his entire body shows the sigh of relief "so you're not going to tell?" I throw my pile on the table and look for the soap. Steve comes to the rescue and hands it to me; I say thanks and start my laundry "fun night?"

I hear him ask behind me and sigh, I was hoping to avoid this today. I try to be nice to him but I do not in any way return the crush. "Yeah" I say hoping he will register the meaning of my brief answer. I realize though he doesn't is I sense him thinking of something else to say.

I try a knew tactic "you know you should probably do something about those." he looks at me confused. "Since Jason broke his leg two days ago." he gets this shocked look and I sigh "bat to the knee, bar fight." I explain then continue "so that means Miss Knox will be doing those." he gets this priceless look and immediately starts loading them into the other washer.

He likes Miss Knox a lot, she always brings him stuff, and he reminds her of her grandson.

I finish loading my stuff and go back up stairs then pause "hey Steve" he stops in place "use a scoop of trizime, for body soil" he nods and attacks the shelves in search of it.

I go back inside my apartment and lock the door behind me then grab a protein shake out of the fridge and chug it like a true pro. Tossing it in the garbage next to the fridge. Then turn on the TV and flick it to cartoon network, hitting the TV to get better reception the go over the other half of my apartment and jumping up catch the metal pole the stretches across the room and pull my self onto my little loft area where the mattress that is my bed is.

I sit on it and grab a tool box covered in stickers and open it. It is filed with newspaper clips and recorded broadcasts, along with several trinkets, and journals. All of them pertaining to the ones I call simply the others. The things I feel watching me from the shadows. I don't know what they want with me for sure but I know it has something to do with my 'angel'. The man whose face has eluded me for my whole life, the one I fell in love with.

I scribble my thoughts in the journal and toss it back in the box then shove it back in the corner and lock it. I set my alarm clock for three hours, I am really tired, and I don't need to tell you why. Stretching I turn on the small fan before I lay back down on the mattress for a few hours rest.

Davey

Jade arrived home after we ate but he still hasn't said much on her. "Man, what happened to bringing her back?" he shrugs is he shallows a mouth full of toast. "She went home." he takes another bite.

I wait for him to finish chewing "and?" he sighs then digs into his pocket and tosses me a piece of paper, with her address on it. "She said stop by later, she probably is sleeping or something, to much time alone with you and all." he finishes his toast and chugs some orange juice "so what's on for tonight."

I shrug "depends on if we get a call from the club" the place we were at yesterday is doing a battle de band thing, and if we won over the crowd they'll call us back again tonight.

I think back to the instant o saw her in the crowd, I know I am going to sound lame but it was like in west side story, where the crowd disappears and only she remained, though their was no long eye lock between us, or walking toward each other singing.

The lights pounced off her in an eerie way, making her seem more surreal then she already is. The second the curtains closed I knew I had to see her. I wasn't expecting to see her there at all, but I shouldn't have been so surprised, she very seldom goes to a club more then once.

kissing her wasn't planned, I never do that when performing, I just saw an opportunity and took it, though I wish it hadn't got her tackled by the blonde, I wonder who that was anyway, but I guess it doesn't matter.

I see Adam try and be sly and convince Jade to lie, so he doesn't lose 150 but Jade just laughs, "man you need to get a life." Hunter gives him a thumbs up is Adam grumbles and decreases the contents of his wallet again.

The phone rings and everybody stops what their doing, listening is it switches to the machine. "Hello, anyone there who isn't hung over? Sigh well when you get this your due at the club at 11, don't be late or the others get it." click. I turn to the others with a huge grin, and they share the same grin, then we all start to shout and go crazy.

Natari

I wake up to my alarm blaring in my ear and groaning blindly beat the hell out of it. Then groan is I still hear it echo in my ear, until I realize that it's not the alarm, it's my door?

Getting up I stretch and hop of my loft, landing easily in a squat. I rise and stretch again, my bones cracking. I debate slipping my pants back on, but don't really care, this shirt is long enough, and it's my place.

I open the door lock by lock and before I can say what I am lifted off my feet and carried back in. I strike at the person holding me before I realize its davey, refrain from going tomb raider on him.

In walks the others behind him, Hunter last kicks the door shut. They all seem happy about something.

He drops us down onto one of my bean bags scattered on the floor, my sad excuse of chairs. Nothing in my apartment is very tall, not even my table. Its one of those Chinese style ones with the very short legs.

The guys look around is I roll davey off me and he lands sprawled on the floor playing dead.

"So what up?" I ask, half knowing I might be getting myself in trouble with that. They all turn with huge grins "finals." it clicks in my head and I immediately join in there joy, then jump on davey right is he gets his feet under us and send him back to the floor. His eyes go wide is he looks for something to stop his fall, but looks in vain. We hit the floor luaghing is I start tickling him like a mad woman.

My advantage doesn't last very long and he starts tickling me back. I spring off him quickly though, and help him up.

I notice my baby rub up against Jades leg and smile insanely "see you met your twin." he looks at me and the cat confused. I make a clicking sound and call her to me "here Jadeth baby." he laughs softly is she prances over to me.

I lower my hand flat to the floor and she climbs right up my arm and perches easily on my shoulder is I stand up. The guys are all slack jawed and in awe. I just smirk is Jadeth gives them a superior glare. I feel a hand rustle my hair "nice trick, but I am more interested in yours" I hear softly into my left ear.

I feel Jadeth move and before davey pulls back she is on his shoulder. I turn and look at her "traitor" she responds by rubbing her head against his cheek. I laugh and shake my head, letting her do is she pleases. Besides he doesn't seem to mind.

He is looking around the place "I thought you were kidding." he says softly, taking in the little that is mine. "What, that I live in a big closet? Nope, here it is." I gesture smally. "So where's your bed?" I point to the small space above him. "He looks at me slightly shocked and just shakes his head. "Look buster I know its no Taj Mittal, but it's more then big enough for Me." he gets a gleam in his eye "you maybe, but not us."

I just give him a that's what you think look and turn away from him is I se the guys cupboard diving. But I am quickly scooped up by the waist. Without thinking I throw myself forward and put him on his back. He looks up at me wide eyed and impressed. I smile "five years martial arts, black belt in three styles." I reach down and take his hand, hauling him back to his feet. He groans and rubs his back "you owe me a back rub for that." I laugh "deal"


	3. Chapter 3

Davey

Flash forward to later; we are getting ready to go back to the club, leaving from her house. 1 satisfying back rub later is well. She is in her little bathroom changing out of her bum around clothes.

Jade is getting impatient; he has a tick about being early, even when we are early. He is practically berating the door. To which she respond by turning up her music, to drowned him out.

I just sit back patiently waiting, drinking a glass of Kool-Aid. She opens the door and steps out. she is wearing a boot cut silvery black skirt with hip high slits, flashing her legs when she moves, a red with black accent over the boning under bust corset, a black of the shoulder peasant shirt under that and a lace choker, she has on thigh high boots, and I can she the straps that say she is in French panties, she has on a pair of bondage arm warmers.

Her hair is smoothed back except for the long strands, and here makeup is shadowing around the eyes and tinted gloss. My jaw has to be restrained for cleaning the floor, god she is hot like that! I collect my self and notice a similar reaction for the others, which she notices to, and toys with. she looks her self over questioningly "should I change?" we all are immediately like "no!" she laughs is the other try and cover their backs with "well if you want to" and other such stuff.

I just give her a quick kiss and take her hand "ready to go princess." she laughs "of course my lord." the guys get all gag me and she glares at them, making them shrink slightly. Then were of to the car.

I wonder briefly if I should change my clothes. I am wearing white sleeveless shirt cotton, short black arm warmers, black denim pants with thin suspenders and a grommet belt, but before I can officially change my mind we are out the door and she is locking it behind her.

I and the guys make for the stairs and she lags behind slightly. I turn to wait for her and see her crawl into the wall? She smirks at me and says "last one there" then vanishes. I hurry to where she was and realize she is in a dumbwaiter!

I laugh then turn to the guys and nod, "guess we should run." we get down stairs, nearly knocking over some kid with a stack of clothes on the way. We reach the bottom with Hunter in last, having got tangled in a sheet. She is sitting on the hood, looking whether bored 'what took you so long?" I glare at her then shake my head is we hop in the car.

Natari

We arrive at the club and after davey convinces the bouncer I am with them and not some scammer bullshitist we get inside and the guys go over all the technical stuff so they don't swamp on stage.

Davey gives me a quick deep kiss before he disappears into another room. I am left in the main room with friends of the other band members, and other band. I can hear the sound of the people in the club, dancing to the music flowing like ink from the speakers, and I kind of want to be out there, to lose my self to the beat.

While I wait to hear them go on I use the time to think. I feel this pang of guilt because I know I won't be staying in this area very much longer and I don't want to hurt him. I get that with all the people I connect with, but this one is a lot stronger, I am actually thinking about staying, which I know I cant do. I have to keep searching until I find him, and I don't even know who he is. I just know that I have to; it's like a physical need.

I can remember everything so clearly of that night, except for his face, and also I remember knowing I was afraid, but not feeling any fear, which is whether hard to explain. I remember my mother screaming, and my father fighting hopelessly, I remember crying in the closet then screaming is the door flew open. I fought as one of them, face covered in blood, grabbed for me, I remember my arm being gashed, but not feeling the pain. Then the thing was thrown off me, I could see two figures fighting barely in the dark, then it went quiet. I huddled in a corner.

Then he was there. My angel. I know, people talk about guardian angels, or family spirits protecting people is if they believe, but then deny them the next minute. But I know, I truly do believe, I mean, dammit I touched him! He picked me up and suddenly I wasn't afraid anymore, in an instant I was calm is anyone ever was. I remember it felt like we were flying. Then we were at a hospital, he set me down and I touched his cheek, it was so soft and cool, and I cried. I asked him if he was my angel. He wiped my tear and said "an angel in the dark isn't an angel little girl."

I smiled at him then felt an intensive wave of dizziness. he held me and somehow healed my arm, I don't know what it was but it felt like being kissed by a cold flame then he said without saying a word that I was safe, that they would never come near me again, and that I should forget his face. before I could say I wanted to remember him I feel into a deep sleep.

I woke the next day in the hospital; I was in a sterile and cold feeling room. I had tubes in me, and things stuck to my skin. They said they found me outside, they called me brave. They said that my family was attacked by some kind of animal, but wouldn't believe me when I told them the truth. They did however believe me when I said someone brought me there, just not that it was an angel. They looked for him, but never found him.

After years is a foster I finally left the system and began searching for him harder. It was difficult in the system because they thought it unhealthy obsession and would stop me, or take what I found. I realized early on that I was a little different, I noticed things, presences watching me, always watching me, sometimes I felt comforted by them, other times they made me nervous, now they don't really sway me either way.

I am drawn out of my thought is I hear the other band start to play. They are at a slight disadvantage, going first, it gives the others a chance to make them, and up it a dose. They aren't half bad I muse, but not is good is davey. Okay I admit it, that is partiality speaking.

I listen briefly then recline back in my chair, getting more comfy. I don't mind that no one is talking to me; in fact I whether prefer it. I hear the other band quit and lots of clapping. It dies quickly and several people, four guys and a girl walk back and join the group, the other band members most likely.

One of them looks over at me, with a look I whether hate. He separates himself from his compadres and sits next to me. I roll my eyes then hear my boys start to play.

_**Will you join me in this dance, this dance of misery**_

_**Cradled in imposs... impossibility?**_

_**Swooning, I am swept away**_

_**Swept off my feet, with step by step by step**_

_**We take the lead as drop by drop, we start... to bleed**_

_**(Oh, we dance in misery)**_

_**And we dance on, and we dance on**_

_**(Oh, we dance in misery)**_

_**All lost in the arms of our misery, oh**_

_**(Oh, we dance in misery)**_

_**And we dance on, and we dance on**_

_**Swept off our feet by misery, we're swept into the shadows**_

_**Will you lend yourself to beauty that will horrify?**_

_**Let me hide within your black, the still inside your eyes**_

_**Deafened, caught within a cry**_

_**So sensual, as step by step by step, I separate**_

_**As breath to breath, as I... suffocate**_

_**(Oh, we dance in misery)**_

_**And we dance on, and we dance on**_

_**(Oh, we dance in misery)**_

_**All lost in the arms of our misery, oh**_

_**(Oh, we dance in misery)**_

_**And we dance on, and we dance on**_

_**Swept off our feet by misery, we're swept into the shadows**_

_**So who will follow? Who is the lead?know I'll leave a stain, because I bleed**_

_**As we dance, we all dance**_

_**We all... have no chance in this horrid romance**_

_**(Oh, we dance in misery)**_

_**And we dance on, and we dance on**_

_**(Oh, we dance in misery)**_

_**All lost in the arms of our misery, oh**_

_**(Oh, we dance in misery)**_

_**And we dance on, and we dance on**_

_**Swept off our feet by misery, we're swept into the shadows**_

_**Swept off our feet by misery, we're swept into the shadows**_

The crowd goes crazy clapping and the guy next to me cringes in disgust the quickly gets up and his band follows him out on to the stage, with several of their friends.

I get up to and hurry out onto the stage. I run out there and join daveys side, giving him a quick kiss is the judge does another round of clapping, just for show, its obvious who won. He does the challenger first, they get lots of claps. Then he does us, and we wipe them out like a landslide.

Giddy I give davey a big kiss, I don't care that were on stage, he totally earned it. Then the judge asks if they will do another song, even though it was already agreed on ahead of time. I give davey room is they prepare for the next song. The other band leaves the stage and I stand between the curtains so I am out of the way.

_**I can remember a place I used to go**_

_**Chrysanthemums of white, they seemed so beautiful**_

_**I can remember, I searched for the amaranth**_

_**I'd shut my eyes... to see**_

_**Oh, how I smiled then, so near the cherished ones**_

_**I knew they would appear... saw not a single one**_

_**Oh, how I smiled then, waiting so patiently**_

_**I'd make a wish... and bleed**_

_**While I waited I was wasting away**_

_**While I waited I was wasting away**_

_**I can remember... dreamt them so vividly**_

_**Soft creatures draped in white, light kisses gracing me**_

_**I can remember when I first realized**_

_**Dreams were the only place to see them**_

_**While I waited I was wasting away**_

_**While I waited I was wasting away**_

_**While I waited I was wasting away**_

_**Hope was wasting away**_

_**Faith was wasting away**_

_**I was wasting away**_

_**I never, never wanted this**_

_**I always wanted to believe**_

_**I never, never wanted this**_

_**How could I have become?**_

_**I never, never wanted this**_

_**But from the start I'd been deceived**_

_**I never, never wanted this**_

_**How could I have become?**_

_**I never, never wanted this**_

_**I always wanted to believe**_

_**I never, never wanted this**_

_**I never, never wanted this**_

_**But from the start I'd been deceived**_

_**I never, never wanted this**_

_**Inside a crumbling effigy**_

_**But you promised**_

_**So dies all innocence**_

_**But you promised me**_

_**While I waited I was wasting away**_

_**While I waited I was wasting away**_

_**While I waited I was wasting away**_

_**Hope was wasting away**_

_**Faith was wasting away**_

_**I was wasting away**_

I find the song beautifully sad, which I am sure is the intent; otherwise it wouldn't sound like this. He bows and quickly moves my way. I give him a kiss then shriek is he doubles me over, bending me in half. I hit at him playfully but he doesn't care.

He has this look in his eye that makes me think god what now. but thankfully, or not, the guys run up to us and before you can say, well whatever it is you say, we are in a huge bear hug. The mood fades slowly before the guys share a glance between each other, some little signal to something I am unaware of. the oh god what now thought returns briefly before I am swept of my feet and we all take off for the car.

Once outside of the building I finally squirm out of there grasp and get my feet back on the ground. But davey doesn't let me escape that easy. He catches me by the waist and pins me to him. I growl in mock annoyance, and he responds by giving me a quick kiss. I am about to say something smart assed when someone taps him on the shoulder.

He turns to see who it is, then stumbles sideways is a fist makes contact with his face. It's the other singer from the other band, the one that lost. I am about to kick his ass, but davey holds up his hand, stopping me, and the others. "You owe me something pal." say the other singer is davey wipes the blood off his lip.

"Actually I don't, but humor me, what do you want?" he asks is he stares down the guy.

"That money was supposed to be mine, you cheated." he hisses, and I fight back a laugh "dude, just cause were better doesn't make us cheats." I chuckle. he looks at me with a sneer, "your his bitch, figures is much." he spits out, right before davey cold clocks him in the jaw, sending him down to the ground.

"That's no way to talk to a lady." he growls with an edge of fury. The dude tries to get up but stumbles right back down. And his friends aren't making any move to help him. I hear Hunter behind us mumble something about how sad these guys are, they won't even try. But I am just looking at davey. I mean I know he likes me, but wow, don't get me wrong, I like a stand up guy and all, but for knowing me a day that is a little much, even if the asshole deserved it.

I absently notice the sound of people leaving the club is I watch the guy get back to his feet, yelling at his back up for not backing up. then I hear the guys behind my yell to look out, and before I can turn around to see what the heck they are talking about I get slammed into by somebody, them catching my waist and plowing me to the ground. Hitting the ground I immediately roll and get whoever just attacked me under me.

I pause surprised and yet not to see that it's the same blond bitch that came after me before. I notice the others aren't helping me, because finally the back up of the other guy is doing their job. But my attention on the other fades is this bitch grabs my hair and yanks it hard.

Letting out a hiss of more irritation the pain I punch her in the face, stunning her. She loosens her grip and I flip onto my feet, getting ready for her next. She gets to her feet and goes to punch me in the face, but I knock her attack down.

She tries again and I do the same thing then punch her boxer style in the face, recovering she lunges at me but I dodge and kick her in the small of her knee, sending her to the ground.

Somebody grabs me from behind and try's to hold me is she gets up, but before she can get back to her feet he is thrown off me by Jade. Who is currently getting happy on his face. I give him a thank you nod, and then see his eyes go wide and sigh.

Swinging a high kick I whirl around and catch the blonde in the jaw, sending her flying to the ground hard.

I look back at Jade and see someone who doesn't believe in playing fair heading toward him with a bottle in hand. breaking into a back flip I bound over the guy, who isn't very tall, and grab his hand with the bottle, pull it down behind him and using my knee against that back of his bring him down the bound back taking the bottle with me, and throwing it against the building shattering it.

I see davey dealing whether playfully with a guy almost twice his size. Adam finishing off some guy and Hunter avoiding the angry end of a pipe. While Jade is trying to get another bitch off his back.

The guy in front of me gets back to his feet and charges me. But I dodge then catch his arms, pinning them behind him and wrapping my leg around his send him stumbling hard against the side of the building, knocking him out.

I help Hunter, sense he need it more, and is closer. Getting a running start I jump into a flip and catching the guy about the neck with my legs continue the flip, taking him with me, and sending him flying across the pavement, where he wisely looses the pipe.

Hunter looks at me briefly wide eyed then grins and runs over to the guy on the ground.

That done I turn to see how Jade is doing, and barely avoid a flying girl; he managed to fling her off his back, in a direct path toward me. She hits my side hard taking me with her to the ground.

Before I can recover she grabs my head and slams it against the concrete. ignoring the spots I grab her arm and flipping pin her under me with her arm between us do the same to her, then back of, and let her rise to her feet. the other guys have basically defeated the others, and are about to help me, but I hold up my hand, letting no I got this under control, much to the enjoyment of the crowd that formed around us.

I am sure the guys will take up guard duty and prevent extras joining the chick fight about to take place. She swings on me and I dodge, and then connect one with her face, making her furious, and reckless.

She tries again and I block the kick her in the stomach. She hunches over and hits her knees against the ground, she stays there for a while, defeated. I turn and start to walk away when a shout goes up.

Not concerned I turn and catch her, flipping her over my head, and on to her back with a sickening thud. This time she stays down. The crowd cheers but I don't really care. I walk toward the boys, almost laughing is davey starts to clap, clearly impressed and it looks like he says something but I cant make it out, then he gets a really concerned look on his face, and everything suddenly turns sidewise before it goes dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Davey

I watch in slight horror is she suddenly falls over. Hurrying to her, along with the others I pick her up quickly and rush her unconscious form toward the hummer.

I lay her in the back seat and check her over; aside from some minor cuts and future bruises the only thing that accounts for her passing out is a large forming lump on the back of her head. From that girl she just finished with.

I knew she was strong, but I admit I am impressed, she took on and out four people, while the rest of us pretty much where busy with maybe two or three, and she even toyed with hers.

She shifts uncomfortably in her sleep state, mumbling what sounds like angel. Which makes me stiffen a bit. I am the one she is referring to when she says that, the name she gave me so long ago in her time. I never intended to let her find me again, just to keep her safe from my kind from a distance, and I did that well for many years.

But over a remarkably short amount of time for my kind, though I am sure fifteen years wouldn't be short for her. about twelve years into it I let myself get closer, watching her in her sleep, spying on her at her work, whether with my eye, or through someone else's. The fact I knew she could sense my nearness no longer was enough to stop me. It was like a physical hunger in me, I had to be near her.

We hit a bump and she shifts slightly but nothing more. Adam glances apologetically back at me. We make it to the hospital a few minutes and I lift her out of the back seat. The deja vu of this situation is not lost upon me.

I carry her inside and right up to the desk. "We need a doctor." the nurse doesn't look up, busy talking on the phone to a friend.

Infuriated at her actions I reach over the counter and grab the phone, ignoring her shouts. I quickly read her name tag then say into the phone "Carolyn will have to call you back, she is about to be busy" then I hang up the phone.

She glares at me, but sees something in my eyes that silences her. She pages the doctor, telling him there is someone down here with a possible concussion.

Five minutes later the doctor appears and I carry her back into a room. He examines her head and diagnosis nothing more then a very bad headache, and she should be fine is long is she gets some pain killers and an icepack.

He gets called out of them room and says to wait, he will be back with a prescription, I nod, and he disappears from the doorway. I look around the room silently, thinking that this is what she must have seen after I left her at that hospital, cold suffocating walls. I wonder if she was frightened then, I realize though this is something I will never know.

Then I see Jade peek his head around the corner, munching a candy bar. "How's she doing?" he asks with a mouth full of snickers. I laugh "she has a headache." I say coolly, he lets out a mock gasp "that bad huh?" he jokes, and gets this look like he is going to comfort a kid who just lost his dog. I shake my head "you think its bad now, wait till she wakes up." he raises his eyebrows real high, then turns and looks at someone in the hall.

I hear running footsteps and what sounds like wheels, along with angry shouts. He jumps in the door way is a hospital bed races down the hall, with Adam and Hunter along for the ride, followed by one very upset nurse.

Jade looks at me, then back out there with a smile, right before he takes off after them. I just laugh, then cringe is I here a crash. I look out in the hall and see Hunter getting off the floor, laughing his ass off, up until a hospital guard appears. His face gets this oh look then he scrambles to his feet, slipping on what looks like Jell-O briefly, and then takes off.

I just laugh at them. That is until one of the guards glances at me harshly. I put my hands up and give him an innocent look then back up into the room.

I see she is starting to wake up and is trying to sit up. I hurry to her side is her balance falters and catch her is she almost falls of the bed. She blinks to clear her eyes and looks at me "hello stranger." she says somewhat confused is she looks around. Before I can answer her silent question she sighs "i'am in a hospital, aren't I?" I nod softly and get her back on the bed. She laughs slightly "because that bitch got me better than I thought." I laugh under my breath "don't worry, you got her good."

Natari

I smirk at him "wouldn't settle for anything less." he grins at me briefly right before a noise catches his attention. It sounds like a mob out there.

Then I see the guy's race by. Hunter has a hospital cap on his head and a mask. Adam is just Adam, though it looks like he took a shower and didn't rinse off, and Jade is stuck in a jungle of clear tubing. I turn my head slowly toward davey with big eyes then burst into uncontrollable laughter.

It's cut off is I hear Jade at the door next to mine "hey gorgeous, need a date?" I try not to laugh and listen. What ever she said it must have been good because it's followed by a "yeah!" then a "oh, gotta go!" I just shake my head. "Davey man, how exactly do you pick your friends?" he just smiles evilly.

Then he leans in and whispers, "Time for your treatment." I try and act serious "oh doctor, do you think it will hurt much?" he takes on a equally professional tone "so much you'll ache for more" I play nervousness then sigh "okay, I'm ready." his response is meeting me in a hot kiss. He practically gets on the bed with me.

Then out of the corner of my eye I notice a pair of feet in the door way. I break the kiss and see a guy in a white lab coat. I glance between him and davey. "You mean you aren't my doctor!" I say with fake shock. the real doctor smiles somewhat forced the looks at me, reciting some direction about how I am supposed to take these ever 4 hours as need, these being some kind of pill up there vicidin. Then he quickly leaves.

Davey

I look her in the eye and gives her another quick kiss then pull back slightly "think that means we can leave, don't you." she nods gently and smiles. "Come on princess, our chariot awaits." I say then scoop her up and carry her out of the room and down the hall.

I see Hunter and crew race across a hall in front of me. I whistle, and watch them skid to a stop. "Time to go, driver, ready the carriage, and butler you ready the wine, coachmen, you just get in the back" I say to them, and get a salute from Jade.

They change direction, well Jade splits from them and races past us, flashing a huge grin and disappears into a room. A minute later he and a girl in a wheelchair race out of the room, and skid around the corner. she just gives me a look, to which I give her one that says "what?"

We make it out of the building without incident, which is surprising considering the mess my friends made while we were here and I continue to carry her all the way out side. Which is were I find the guys, and one girl in a wheelchair sitting next to the hummer, waiting.

I look at them and try not to laugh is I set her in the front seat, next to me, and get in the car. The others all pile in quickly and we take off, with surprisingly no angry hospital people chasing us. How they managed to get out of their unpersued is beyond me, and to be whether honest I am afraid to ask.

The new girl is named Ariel, and she is whether pretty. She is neither short nor very tall; she is got nice curves and pretty mocha colored skin with curly hair and brown eyes. She is enjoying, hint, hint, Jades company, and making the others somewhat pouty that they aren't getting any attention.

I laugh internally as I focus on driving. Those two are always going on over something. Natari is saying we should probably get some food, and is back up by several cheers for that idea. So I pull into Chinese buffet.

Everyone piles out at record speed. Natty almost does but I pull her back in and shut the doors. She glares at me "I suggest food because I was hungry bud." I cut her off with a kiss, which despite her recent complaint she shows no resistant to.

She nipples on my lip and I can feel her smirk against my lips. She is daring me, and I am not one to back down from them. I grab her hips and quickly sit her on my lap, leaning her onto her back without breaking the kiss.

She laughs hysterically for some reason, which makes my question her sanity. "What's so funny darling?" she continues laughing but points behind me at the window. I turn and see Hunter and Adams face pressed against the glass, contorted in strange ways.

Well that's one way to kill a mood I think. I sit up and take her with me. We get out of the car and start walking toward the restaurant, with Hunter and Adam trying very little to hide their smirks. We get in and sit down where Jade and Ariel are already at.

Natari

After a while and several bits of rice wine (which jade and davey didn't have, sXe, ya know) and buffet food we are still going at it. It was my idea, surprisingly. The idea is the last person not drunk or sick or both wins. Everyone is a little tipsy when someone at the table, I am not sure who notices that this place has a karaoke machine.

Everyone slowly looks at davey, with growing grins. Who lets out this defeated sigh. "Fine ill sing..." everyone smiles in triumph "...but only if you sing to, and I pick your song." I look at him a little slack jawed, then laugh "all right, but I pick yours." he gets this frightened look in his eyes is I grin evilly. "Second thoughts honey?" I quip with a huge grin. He smirks with a tilt of the head "and we sing one together." I laugh "your on rocker boy." is it turns out he picks one by some country chick Sara Evans.

I look at him with a death glare is I reluctantly get on the stage. I have no idea who this girl is, which is probably why he choose it, but whether or not he realizes it I do no the song. I had a room mate once who swore by country. It's not my favorite kind of music, but I am the kind who likes music of all kinds. I wait for the words to run across the screen.

_**I've been telling my dreams to the scare crow**_

_**About the places that I'd like to see**_

_**I say friend do you think ill every get there**_

_**Oh but he just stands there smiling back at me**_

I see several eyes widen in surprise at my voice. I smirk is I continue singing. I never said I couldn't sing guys

_**So I confess my sins to the preacher**_

_**About the love i've been praying to find**_

_**Is there a brown eyed boy in my future, ya**_

_**And he says girl you've got nothing but time**_

Davey grins at the brown eyed part, more when I point at him

_**But how do you wait for heaven**_

_**And who has that much time**_

_**And how do you keep your feet on the ground**_

_**When you know that you were born, you were born to fly**_

There is odd look of understanding in Areil's eyes

_**My daddy he is grounded like the oak tree**_

_**My momma she is steady is the sun**_

_**Oh you know I love my folks but I keep starring down the road**_

_**Just looking for my one chance to run**_

I meet daveys eyes and sing this part to him

_**Hey cause I will soar away like the blackbird**_

_**I will blow in the wind like a seed**_

_**I will plant my heart in the garden of my dream**_

_**And I will grow up where I am warm wild and free**_

Jade has a look of awe on his face

_**Oh how do you wait for heaven**_

_**And who has that much time**_

_**And how do you keep your feet on the ground**_

_**When you know that you were born, you were born to fly**_

Hunter and Adam are clapping in amused surprise

_**So how do you wait for heaven**_

_**And who has that much time**_

_**And how do you keep your feet on the ground**_

_**When you know that you were born, you were born to fly**_

_**Yeah you were born to fly fly fly fly hey ohh hoo**_

Davey is looking at me in absolute admiration, to bad he doesn't know what he will have to sing. I laugh is I get off the stage and point at him "your turn darling". I already know what song I will have him sing, and he might just kill me for this but he totally deserves it.

Davey

I stare at her wide eyed, the what still on my lips. "Hun, you're joking. Aren't you?" she grins and shakes her head slowly. Ariel is trying really hard not to laugh and the others are grinning like dogs "I don't supposes there's anyway out of this?" I ask her slightly pleading "she shakes her head evilly. I just star at her blankly for a moment, then get to my feet and walk up to the mike

_**I open my eyes I see your face**_

_**I cannot hide, I can't erase**_

_**The way you make me feel inside**_

_**You complete me girl that's way**_

_**I close my eyes, ignoring the others**_

_**Something about you makes me feel**_

_**Maybe my heart wants to reveal**_

_**I'm down on my knees i'm asking you**_

_**Say these three words I wanna hear from you**_

_**Yes I will take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I will say these three words that promise to**_

_**Yes I will give you everything you need and someday start a family with you**_

_**Yes I will take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I will baby I promise you**_

_**Yes I will give you everything you need and someday start a family with you**_

_**A family, oh yes I will**_

_**This is no ordinary love**_

_**And I can never have enough**_

_**Of all the all the thing you've given to me**_

_**Your my heart my soul my everything**_

_**Every night I thank you lord**_

_**For given me the strength to love her more and more**_

_**Each day I promise her**_

_**Is long is I hear those three words**_

_**Yes I will take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I will say these three words that promise to**_

_**Yes I will give you everything you need and someday start a family with you**_

_**Yes I will take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I will baby I promise you**_

_**Yes I will give you everything you need and someday start a family with you**_

_**A family,**_

_**I stand beside you in everything you do**_

_**Where ever you go what ever you do**_

_**Baby ill be there, baby ill be there**_

_**Is god is my witness I will carry this thru**_

_**Till death do us part I promise to you**_

_**Yes I will take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I will baby baby I promise to**_

_**Yes I will give you everything you need and start a family with you**_

_**Yes I will**_

_**Yes I will**_

_**Yes I will I promise you that**_

_**Everything's gonna be all right**_

_**Its gonna be all right**_

_**I will**_

I finish the song and look up at a quite room, but mainly at her. It seems I have stunned the crowd. But I only am concerned with her. She is staring right through me with a sad sort of joy. She knows I realize. I silently curse myself, I never wanted her to find me again, but yet a saw her and summoned her to me, I did this, and now she knows.

Silent I leave the stage. One person grabs my arm, asking me if I have ever been auditioned, making me break our gaze. I tell the person no, and send the room a mental message to not bother me.

When I look up I see her spot empty. I look around and see her walking out the door. I follow her, motioning to my friend to stay put. I find her outside leaning against the building lighting a cigarette. She tilts her head back and puffs out the smoke toward the sky

"I heard someone tell me that the stars are angels" she says with a reverent tone. I look up at the stars; remember how different they looked when I was human, so much brighter, and so much newer.

I look at her, realizing she is watching me. Not so much watching me is memorizing me. "Are all angels' stars?" I ask curios about her beliefs. I may have watched her for years, but always from a distance, I really know nothing about her.

She turns to me with a smirk "not the ones in the dark." she looks at me, waiting for my answer, and suddenly I know she is testing me. Do I answer her, tell her the truth, or do I keep up the charade. I know the charade is safer for both of us, but I want to tell her so much then truth. I decide that now is not the right time, it is to open here.

I look around the parking lot, there are a few people getting in and out of their cars. My gaze passes over a bush and I think for a moment I hear a click. I look harder, but see nothing. Then I see a shape sneaking away some feet behind the bush. A person, moving low to the ground, and covered head to toe in black. He disappears over a hill. Dammit, why didn't I notice them sooner? I know the answer to that thought; I have been too caught up in her.

I realize suddenly that she is looking where I was looking; she saw them to, and my reaction. I just keep giving myself away, dammit. Now is definitely not the time for revealing secrets. I look at her, watching is she blows a smoke ring. I am amazed I stayed away for so long.

"I like the ones it then dark, they aren't so pompous." I laugh at that. "How do you see them, the ones in the dark." she turns to me with a slight grin "you don't, they see you." I nod, accepting her answer, which is very true.

"I met one, a long time ago." she whispers, is if to herself, but I know it was meant for me to hear. She pushes back the thin material of her sleeve, showing me her arm. It still bears a faint scar where I healed her such a short time ago.

Since I am still playing a part I take it, with a look of concern "that looks painful, was it a knife." she shakes her head slightly "it was hunger, and madness. My angel, he made it better." I put on a smirk "with a kiss?" she laughs, instead of being insulted. "Sounds like a fairy tale, doesn't it?" she asks, I shake my head "no, I believe you." she laughs, "good, or I'd have to hit you."

I grin at that. I see a cab pull into the parking lot and stop in front of us. I look at her questioning. She kisses me briefly "tell the others I had to go." I grab her hand "what, why?" she smirks "don't sound so scared lover, I still owe you a song." with that she gets into the cab and drives away.


	5. Chapter 5

Natari

I arrive at my sorry excuse of a house and tip the driver. Then hurry up the stairs. I slam the door behind me and look it quickly, shutting out the world before I start to cry. Its him, I know it's him. God I am shaking. I steady myself enough to make it to my loft. I pull myself up and pull out my box; I grab my journal and start writing.

_I have found him, I found my angel. I wasn't sure before, but I am now. I can feel it, like when he found me years ago, I can feel him in me, I felt it when we were together, I felt it after, I felt him in my head, I felt him in my blood. I have always felt him, some times closer, some times so far away, and now I feel him so close it's like standing in a fire. He hasn't said it yet but I am sure. He seems concerned about the man in the shadows, almost scared. Is he scared for himself, or for me, I must find out, I am sure they are why he is keeping that from me. I finally have his face back, he is beautiful, god don't let me forget it again._

I put the journal back in the box and put it away, change into a tee and, well nothing, just that and underwear, then hop down off the loft and feed Jadeth. I sit down after I finish cleaning up; somewhat disappointed that no one called. Bored I flick thru the channels several times before I figure out that there is nothing good on to watch.

More bored I go though the fridge and dig out a carton of orange juice, chugging it down. I pop in my Lacuna Coil Comalies and Rob Zombie Sinister Urge cd, and put it on random. It starts with track nine LC. Then goes to one LC, I suddenly get the feeling company is coming.

I usually trust my feelings sense they turn out to be right. I hope it's him. I want to surprise him, so I crawl up onto my loft after unlocking my door. The song is almost finished when the door opens. In walks blackness. No I didn't pass out, but the guys who enter are decked out all ninja like.

I smother a laugh, and wonder how they managed to get past Miss Knox, then frown, did they hurt her. My suspicion deepens when I see something glint in one of their gloved hands.

The cd finishes track one RZ is they pass under my loft. Silent is a cat on the prowl I jump down. Track five RZ start.

I sneak up behind the on in the back and tap him on his shoulder. He turns around startled. I smile "you forgot to knock" I say right before I remove the air between my fist and his nose. He shrieks is he stumbles back, clutching his nose. I bring my leg up and kick him hard in the chest, sending him flying into the guys rushing to his aid.

They start to get up, then one holds up his hand 'wait, we don't want to fight." he says. I snort in amusement, yeah of course not, your just a decked in black carrying sharp shiny things, and traveling in a group.

I stay ready for anything coming. I wait for him to continue, that is until I see one of them holding Jadeth by the scruff. She hisses in his face and squirms uncomfortably.

I front flip right in front of them and stop, a perfect landing. I watch is the talker covers his face. It is still for a moment, and he hesitantly lowers his hands. I pop him in the face, smirking is he shrieks like a girl.

The others move forward after me. I hold up my hands in submission and they stop, confused. The one holding Jadeth is two people from me. I walk easily through them, and take back my cat, talking to her like a baby. I walk back toward the edge of the loft, and then throw her up there.

The cat grabber is right behind me. I turn and see him, then catch his leg with mine, sending him to the ground. I grab the bar in front of my loft and swing, connecting my bare feet with several bare faces. I pull myself up onto the loft, with no problem from them.

I give Jadeth a kiss on the forehead, and she licks my nose. I don't even turn is I shot my leg out behind me and contact the face of the guy trying to climb up here.

I grab what I came up here for and stand at the edge, looking down at them with a smirk. Then do a flip down, landing in the spot they just cleared. Without stopping I crouch down and pivot on my heel, catching their legs with the short staff I grabbed from the loft.

They tumble like dominos. I walk over them, kicking the one who tries to grab my leg. Another try's to sneak up on me, and gets my staff in his stomach. He falls back with a groan. I continue walking over to the only chair at my table and sit down.

They slowly get to their feet, and attempt to look threatening. I look around; there can't be more then seven of them. "Really boys, if this the best you can do..." I let it trail. One of the rash ones charges me.

I grab the chair and bring it out from under me behind my back, and slam it over his head. His eyes widen then he falls backwards like a tree. One more charges me with something in his hand. I shift to the side, tripping him is he over shots his mark. I laugh is he crashes into my table. Its whether sad how easily I am dominating these guys.

I realize suddenly it is silent. I look at the crowd, and see a tall one appear, with wide shoulders. I watch is he shrugs off his robe. He is bald, and built, wearing a dark tee and a pair of dark pants. I scan him is he cracks his knuckles, thinking of Indiana Jones and the raiders ark, you know that part where that guy is all showy with his sword, then gets blown away by Jones, yeah that one. Only problem is I lack a pistol.

I look up at the loft, knowing Jadeth is safe, and if she has to she can climb out through a hole in the ceiling, and end up on the next floor. I do what seems the best option; I jump right out the window.

Don't worry, I live. I land on the porch roof and skid down it, trying vainly to catch hold of something, but I miss the power line tube. I go over the edge, and land, on of all things, and old mattress.

I gag is my hand touches something sticky, knowing what it probably is, since this must be Jason's mattress, he threw out his old one two days ago, but threw it out back. I wipe my hand and grab my staff, then take off.

Not far from here is a huge city park. I know, dumb white girl, don't run into the woods, that's were the bad things are, but if you are the bad thing, its home sweet okay.

Davey

We have left the restaurant, and I did my best to explain why Nat just up and split. I can't tell them it all, only Jade knows the whole truth, including what I am.

You could say he is like my assistant, sort of. I found him in the ruble of the place they held me. He was a prisoner of theirs too; they were trying to convert him to their cause. He is like Natari. A rare human.

I suddenly get hit by a sense of urgency, I feel it, its Nat, something is wrong. She is hurt, and running. I suppress a snarl; I will kill who ever hurt her. I turn to Jade, who can feel my rage.

He nods, telling me silently that he will cover everything from this end. He tosses me the keys. I go out into the garage and hop into the hummer, getting the feeling this isn't really the right car for the job, but it's the only one we have. I start the engine and peel out onto the street.

I use my senses to find her, following like a hound on a scent. I arrive at her house and race up the steps. I can smell several different men, and some blood, but not hers. I find the door open and rush in, but it's completely empty, and aside from a ruined chair and one very unconscious man their is no one.

I turn is I hear a meow, okay, no one but the cat. I grab the man by the collar, and push up his sleeve, revealing their mark. It's a name in Latin 'the brothers of Abel.' I hiss furious and throw the man back down, hearing his bones crumble under impact. I will deal with him later.

I follow her scent to the window. Hopping onto the ledge I walk down it and jump to the street below, avoiding a whether disgusting looking mattress.

I follow the trail through the alleys and side streets until I reach a row of trees, the start of the small forest park. I race inside. I can smell blood; it hits my nose on the breeze. I follow it quickly to where they are, it gets stronger is I go.

I enter a over grown clearing and see a group of at least thirty people, you would think these guys could do subtle better, I mean I spent years looking for them, yet here they are. I send out my senses, calling all brethren in the area to come. The will listen. It is an unwritten rule that if one calls for help, you must respond, and we very rarely use it.

I can also smell a variety of animal. There are rabbits hiding in the bushes, bird in the trees, mice and rats scurrying about, squirrels watching from above. Deer in the distant, a bunch of bats in a small cave nearby, crows raiding a nest, several feral cats, a few stray dogs, and the dogs of the park rangers.

I send out my thoughts to the crows, the bats, the dogs, stray and guard, and the wild cats. Calling them to me, to aid me.

I see Nat in the center of the circle, fighting them off. She is doing remarkably well despite how many of them there are, except that she has blood running down her forehead, and into her eyes.

I grab the first mind I can get into. This one, Stephen, is very new; they haven't even started to teach him how to block me from his mind. I can see his entire life, his rejection by his prom date, his first weje, his last present from his grandpa, a pocket protector, his entire series of comics and mangas. The hooker sally he was set up with, and went through quick, and lots of other thing, that add up to a whether uneventful life.

I can feel his fear and awareness that he can no longer control himself. I give him one order, kill them. He obeys.

I search out the crowd and find seven others that I can control with no effort, and four that are able to resist me just a little. They all turn on their companions, fighting like animals.

I work my way thru the crowd, easily defeating the ones that attack me, throwing them back into the midst of my fighting slaves.

the animals arrive, the crows attacking them from above, the bats and mice getting in their robes biting them, the cats attacking wherever the can get there claws, the dogs going from the limps.

The smell of blood grows into an almost cloud around us. I can feel other brethren getting closer.

I duck under a large branch is it swings toward my head from behind me. Standing behind me is one of the few things I truly hate in this world. Michael, one of the muscles they have amongst the group, made strong with me. well they had me they drained me of my blood to keep me weak, but they also put it into their strongest, after tinkering with it in a lab. They have been doing this for a long time by there standards. They take blood for my kind, and use it to make their fighters stronger, but only after they alter it.

They have found a way to remove our need for blood, and created a serum for the rare cravings, the only thing it gives them is our strengths, none of our weaknesses. And they have actually found a way to increase the strength a little at a time.

I am the oldest of my kind, and there fore the strongest, so he is also the strongest. He catches a shepherd by the throat is it leaps for him, and throws it into the tree, breaking it with a snap.

We don't break eye contact. "Michael." I say with mock friendliness. He nods "Cain." I nod. Natari is safe for the moment, I have the dogs around her, and any man that gets thru I am sure she can handle.

he swings his large hand in my direction and I lean back under the limb, going into a back flip, catching him hard under the jaw, smirking is I hear his neck crack. I land and motion for him to continue, watching is he rubs his chin.

I hear Natari call my name, just realizing I am here. The slight distraction allows Michael a good hit to my face. Surprised I stumble back. He connect his fist with my stomach, lifting me in the air slightly, then he grabs my sleeve and flings me into a near by tree, breaking it.

I spit the blood from my mouth and rises back to my feet, laughing, and brushing the hair from my eyes.

There is a slight pain in my side, and I find it is a syringe, half pushed in. I grab it and fling it into a nearby log, the tree I just hit actually. It sticks perfectly in it.

I was careless, I should have seen that. I can feel the wound burning despite being no more then a pin prick. The liquid in the syringe is like poison to my kind, but completely harmless to humans.

For us it is like a sedative and muscle suppressant. It basically knocks us out and puts us in a rigor type state, we are aware of what is happening, but can't do anything, talk about bullshit. In humans it may give them a cold. Oh, and it isn't pain free, it's more like drinking gasoline and swallowing a lit match.

Michael smirks is I start to the feel the pain. I can hear other vampires arrive on the scene, evident for the screams getting louder. Michael looks back at his dieing companions, at which point I take up the syringe, and plunge it down into his neck.

I know I said it won't hurt humans, but it will hurt him, he has my blood in him. He stumbles back and clasps his neck.

I turn to see Natari drop a black cloaked figure. My control over the animals falter is a wave of pain shoots thru my side. But it doesn't matter, most of the monks are defeated, whether that be dead or injured I do not care. The others can deal with this; make it look like a cult thing, or something.

I groan is I feel my leg muscle tighten. It won't completely subdue me, it was only a half dose, but it will try. I send a mental message to Jade, telling him to get here, he is needed. Last time this happened, some guy with a snipe dart gun, Jade found me and made up an antidote of sorts. The fools taught him how.

The younger, weaker ones can die from this, so they give them s measured amount of antidote to keep them alive, no fun torturing the dead right?

I feel hands on me and almost fling the person across the clearing when I realize it's Nat. she is looking at me concerned. I pull myself together and rise to my feet. I can feel my side going numb, burning into stillness. Her grip suddenly slackens. I look at her and see her pull a tranq dart out from her shoulder, one meant for me. She took the dart for me, my god she must be crazy, 'or in love' says a little voice in the furthest recess of my mind.

I can smell her blood, fresh from the wound. She ignores it is she helps me up, with her bad shoulder. We start staggering out of the area. My leg suddenly freezes up. She suddenly is no longer holding me. I stumble surprised by the lack of a shoulder to lean on.

Natari

I hiss is an arm wraps around my throat and rips me away from David. I watch him fall to the ground painfully. What ever those bastards did him, it will not be forgiven. I am thru playing around with these sons of bitches. It was fun at first, and I was even fighting fair, but hitting me with a bat well hiding behind a tree, and then attacking my angel, hell no, now I am very serious.

I jam my elbow into his gut, my fist into his face, then into his balls. He shrinks back and falls to the ground. I boot him hard in the face, putting him out, whether for a while, or eternity, I really don't care; I am not in the mood to fuck with. I move back to help davey.

I see him looking at something concerned, and then he looks at me. I tell him with my eyes that I understand, but continue to move toward him. I tense my muscles without appearing to and wait.

I can here it behind me, it is breathing hard, hungrily. I hear its growl. Its one of the dogs, I don't know what they were doing here, the cats, birds, bats and mice either for that reason, but in a fight is not the time to wonder why.

I finger a large stone is I crouch in front of davey. I can hear it charge. I wait until just the right moment and swivel quickly on my heel, swinging my arm with the stone; it connects its head with a crunch and the dog yelps in surprise, then falls over.

I can see someone, taller then the rest; he is pushing his way through the fighting mass, looking for something, looking for us.

I get my shoulder under daveys arm and help him back up, but he can't move his leg very well, so I more drag him. Suddenly I hear I slight click, then see him wince in pain. I don't even have time to turn before I also wince. I reach behind me and pull another dart from my lower back. I turn to davey and see him do the same.

Sons a bitches, what the fuck is their god damn problem. I fling mine down, ignoring the fact it hurts to move slightly. I drag him with me until he cries out in pain and clutches his stomach. He falls to the ground in agony.

I ignore my tiring muscles and move over to him. "Davey, baby." I brush his hair from his pained face "what can I do?" I ask somewhat desperate. I mean I have no idea hat is happening to him. He reaches his hand shakily toward my and pulls me closer, his hand on the back of y neck. "Run away." he whispers through tight teeth.

I vehemently shake my head, there is no way I am just going to run and leave him like this, fuck that. "Find Jade" he adds. I shake my head, then lean down to kiss him. I hold his face in my hands and kiss him softly. "I won't leave you here, now get up." I tell him, and I damn well mean it to, I lost him once, I will not do it again.

My limbs are starting to feel really tired, but I will be damned in I just sit here waiting for them. I force him back to his feet, and do my best to drag him along. I will admit it; I am very clumsy at the moment, so it's not very easy.

I fight the urge to stop and let him rest, what ever is wrong with him it seems to get worse, he is moving less and less, and I am getting so tired so fast. I trip over a root and stumble to the ground. Normally I could catch myself, but I am drug and carrying a dead weight. I crumble under the weight and we both and up on the ground.

Davey

I can't move at all and everything seems to burn. I can't even make a fucking noise. I can feel her next to me; she is crawling over to me. The tranq they got her with has to be working, but she is still fighting it, that's my girl.

I wish I could help her, but there is really nothing I can do. I can still hear the massacre in the distance. But that isn't a concern to me, what is as the soft treading shoed footsteps moving our way, there has to be a couple dozen of them, and no flashlights in sight. They are still far away though and moving against the wind, there sent will not reach to others.

I can feel the precise instant that Nat passes out. She is laying half over my torso, her head resting on my breast, her soft breath puffing in the cooling air, her eyes closed, and her hand holding mine. Oh how I want to wrap her in my arms, protect her in that little way.

I send Jade another mental message, telling him to be very careful, and not to let himself get caught. If they find us he is one of the few who could help us escape again.


	6. Chapter 6

Ariel

I leave Jade and companies place to go home, and get the brilliant idea of cutting through the park, so I get home quicker.

Yes I am aware that this is where girls get mugged, and or raped, killed ECT, but I do this al the time, and I have yet to encounter a problem I couldn't handle. So of course I thought I would be alright, eh, wrong.

Turns out that this was a very bad idea, and I am running for my life after stabbing a guy in the eye who decided to attach himself to my neck. He backs off with a howl and tries to catch me again is I start to run. I think I bit his hand, I can taste something metallic in my mouth, and no matter how much I spit it out it won't go away. It almost feels like its soaking in.

I keep my hand over my bleeding neck. What the fuck was that! He fucking bit me! He bit me he bit me he bit me he bit me!

I stumble over something deeper in the woods and land in the dirt. Pushing myself I come face to face with one. I throw myself backwards with a scream; I landed on a dead guy! I crawl backwards frantically until I bump a tree and shriek. I just sit there freaking out, looking at the cadaver.

don't get me wrong, I have seen dead guys before, but usually there on slabs being gutted, not looking at you going "oh".

I don't know how long I sat there before the voice in my head calls my name, in a very Jade like voice. Weird what crazy shit does to the mind huh, anyways I ignore it, but it calls me again, and this time it is louder.

Annoyed I tell it to shut up, out loud, I realize afterward. I here something snap, and suddenly realize there is a light in my face. What the fuck, why didn't I see that before! I scramble to my feet and try to run before the light suddenly leaves my eyes.

I blink to bring the person behind it into focus, and quickly realize that its Jade, the banana hair gave it away. I suddenly feel like I have no legs, and I really want to sleep. He must have caught me because I suddenly realize that my feet aren't on the ground, and we are moving.

I freak slightly, trying to understand how one can move with out there feet on the ground. But I stop is I hear him speak "its okay Ary, I got ya." the way I am now that seems to be enough.

Natari

I wake and the first thing I feel is cold, and then wonder if you need a body to feel could, then why that seemed like such a revelation.

I don't move but take in my surroundings is much is I can. I am on something cold and hard, it feels like stone, not the smoothest either. It is dark to but there is a slight breeze, which means somewhere there is an exit. I

push myself up off my stomach and see that I am mostly right; I am lying on stone, not brick. There is a way out, but it's blocked by some bars, and there is actually some light, but its faint and from a candle.

I rise to my feet, surprisingly not tired. I try the bars, just to get the workings of them in mind. There are no windows or any other way out then thru the gate. I can hear screams in the distance and my heart almost stops. davey.

I fight down my welling emotions, they wont help me get out of here I tell myself repeatedly. I wont to cover my ears and scream, I want the sounds to stop, but I don't do it. I don't have the time, I am stronger than that. There is nothing I can do but wait at the moment, so that's what I do.

Davey

I spit the blood from my mouth, due to Michael hitting me in the jaw with a knuckle bar. I laugh softly at these fools in the room. There is Michael, a priest type of this crazy sect, and a new one, who is learning how to deal with a vampire, and their practicing on me, don't you just love experiments.

Any way, the priest guy is Francis, and the new gut is Simon, for some reason they wanted to introduce themselves to me, seems whether stupid but hay, I am just the oldest living thing on the planet, what would I know. anyway they have already shown the youngster in the room that the shit about crosses don't work on us, and the older we get the more sunshine we can tolerate, me I can take it singing.

Then the started showing him what he can use to subdue and catch us, or kill us. Since they know it takes a lot more then the usual effort to kill me they see me is good practice. now the thing to know about is most of the old legend are bullshit, but some of the are true, no we are not the devils spawn, were really just a step up on the evolutionary chain, at least that's how I see it.

The whole story is complicated, but to put it simply what I am now is because yes I did kill my brother, but it wasn't over some damn offering. If you read the bible it tells you about me taking a wife, now a smart person would realize she had to come from somewhere, and no my wife wasn't my mom okay.

She was my sister, now I know that's frowned upon now a days but be reasonable, when you around six people in an area (Adam Eve me Abel my wife and baby sister) there is going to be incest, its unavoidable okay, especially when yours supposes to fill the world with men.

Anyways I killed Abel because he got impatient after I was married, and our baby sister, who was going to be his wife in a year, well she died. So one night I am making the offering of crops to god and my brother was supposed to be making one of meat. Anyways I suddenly hear this scream from my tent and run back, and what do I find, Abel is pinning down my wife! So I do what I did, I fight him and in the moment kill him.

I mean who wouldn't, sharing was one thing back then but rapes was another, and unheard of, but its generally understood is a bad thing in my mind. so anyways, also in the fight my brother cut me with a dipped blade, being farm boy he knew a little about drugs, and there you go, the first used hallucinogen, I don't know what it was, but it really fucked you up.

By the time I came to it seems I had ripped my brother's throat out. Now back then blood was extremely potent, and very easily manipulated. so, when his blood ran down my throat I guess it basically taught my body to except it, and welcome more, hence the need to drink blood, it also gave my the whole stronger then thou thing, and well the bible pretty much covers the rest, you know the mark, the land of nod, ect.

But back to the point, and ill make this quick for those who want to hear all about my torture session, there are others like me, no not the ones who descend from me. Every once in a while someone does something bad enough the earn the curse, yes I know, cliché, but that's what we call it.

Any ways it where god, or what ever higher power, changes us into vampires. We are the elite of the vamp world, the kings, and queens if you will.

Certain herbs do bother us, our immune system can pretty much heal every wound that isn't immediately fatal, like a missing head, it don't fix that, but other stuff, like sword wounds, or burn. I myself have survived full body, looks like much burnt chicken burns before. Garlic, and stuff like that, scores one for folklore. Fire, obviously, but it's like that for you to. Are bodies our like the only perpetual thing I can think of, if you don't take out one of the engines, we keep on ticking. Flying, mist, bats, one word, Hollywood.

Natari

I can hear footsteps approaching my area and the swish of robes. Here goes.

I see five guy round the corner, all deck in dark black robe, and yes black can be dark, you have no idea how many times I have seen light black clothes, I mean I know things fade, but come on, go to the damn store and get some dye.

They stop in front of the cage door and line up like bowling pins with there hands together and there heads done, like in some bad movie. Great I have been kidnapped by an Indy film.

One of them, I assume the leader, pushes back his hood. He is nothing special, young looking, maybe thirty, brown hair, short, grey eyes. I hate him already. He pulls a ring of keys from his robe and unlocks the door, purposely leavening room enough for me to bolt.

I would though if there weren't four others out there, I could take them easy, but I have no idea where davey is, and I won't leave him here alone, with these fools.

He closes the door behind him and sits across from me. I fight down the urge to boot him in the head. He knows where davey is, once I get that, let the booting commence.

"How are you?" he asks, I just look at this guy, what the fuck. "Daisies and lollipops. You?" I reply, sarcasm dripping. He nods softly "I apologize if you were hurt, but you left my men little choice." he state like he is reading a print out, blankly. "Oh well wouldn't want to do that. Maybe if they just said they were there to kidnap me and torture my boyfriend it would have all sweet gum drops." I spit at him. I really want to pound this guy.

His eyes widen at the word boyfriend "he is your boyfriend?" he says almost shocked. "Yeah. Boy. Friend. Lover. Any questions?" I retort. "You actually chose to be with him?" I roll my eyes "I didn't actually mean ask something." he looks at me for a moment "do you know what he is?" he asks, all serious. I shrug "he is Davey Havok, hot guy with a band, and really good in bed." I throw that last part in to mess with him, this being some cult thing I doubt that the required layage is very much. It works, he pales for a second.

"you really don't know do you?" I look at him irritated. "He isn't human." he says all textbook like. I huff in annoyance. He continues "his name is Cain, he is one of the punished, the first." I look at him like he grew a horn. Cain? Punished? First? What the hell. Does he mean Cain, bible boy? And what's this crap about punished, and being the first.

He goes on. "Yes, Cain as in Cain and Abel. He was cast out for killing his brother, but instead of seeking redemption he turned the curse to his advantage." I hold up my hand to silence him "okay, lets pretend for a second I care, what's this curse shit?" he continues "he is a vampire"

Jade

I lay her down on Nat's couch, after dragging sleepy boy into the closet and barricading it, deciding it not smart to bring her back to the boys, or a hospital until I can be sure she is all right, is much is she can be, anyway.

Her neck is bleeding, but I have seen a lot worse then this. Physically she will be fine, but I am worried about mental, I mean she was freaked when I found her. There is caked blood in the corner of her mouth, which may or not be hers. I don't know yet.

I wonder how much lying I can get away with, or if I will have to tell her the truth. And then to top it of I have to find Cain and Nat. I got his message; he called for help, and warned me to be careful. When I got there I saw why, the place was a body maze, of more then one kind.

I recognized these men, the cult that hunts davey. But I didn't find them, not Nat or davey. Only person I found was a messed up Ari.

I rummage thru her bathroom cupboard and return with some antibiotic, gauze, and surg. tape. I bolt up the fresh blood and bandage the wound expertly, with out her waking up.

Now I am back to wondering what to do next. I could tell by the bite that she is turning. See when a person is bitten and tastes the vampire's blood it causes a sudden yet brief period of healing. Then for the next few days nothing else happens, because the vampire cells are multiplying until there are enough of them the exceed the human ones, then you start to feel the symptoms, by then, it's to late.

Some believe in a cure, but I don't know if it's true, but if it is you have to act before the symptoms. I can't take her to the hospital, if they notice it, she is a lab rat. And the cult has people there, I am sure. Kill the young before they have a chance to grow. I whip my head up suddenly, I can feel someone coming, someone strong.

Natari

It's been an hour or so since priest dude left, favoring his bloody cheek. The reason for it was, after a while of talk of vampires, and how davey was one, he went into how to save me from the beasts (davey) taint, and they would, 1. Run a bunch of tests to see if he has tried to turn me, 2. If he has and there is still time, give me the cure, 3. Then train me is one of there own, 4. Or if it was too late they would kill me, 5. And they would kill davey anyways.

That last part got him a straight claws out swipe across the face, and then the big bad stormed in and connected his ham sized fist to my face, literally throwing me back against the wall.

When I came to it was to more pain. The pain being the tests. I was hanging from a pair of chains hanging to the ceiling, in my underwear. I realized that by the intense cold. I couldn't see anything except for a few rays of light from a grate above my head somewhere.

Then I felt a hot streak across my back, stinging neatly in a line. I bit back the cry is I hear the whip being wrapped back up. Great, this is just what I wanted on a Saturday night, at least I think its Saturday. Not important. What is important is getting out of here. No I don't have a plan yet, but that's were patients comes in. I am no fool, it may take me some time to figure a way out. Plus I don't like the idea of running around like a rat in a maze.

The man behind me says something, seems like to some one else. Then a gruff voice replies. The whip cracks against my back again, I hold in the cry, again the whip lands, again I refuse to cry.

Drac

I stop outside the door way, the scent of fresh blood saturating the air. The ones with me smell it is well.

Lizzie, the girl of our group, who goes by Amy Lee, the voice of Evanescence, in older times she was known is Elizabeth Bathory.

Then there is Jack, aka the Ripper. Yes, I know. He is going by Jonathon Rhys Meyers these days.

Then there is Judas, the Iscariot, aka Ville Valo. Now that I think about it, we seem to be a lot of celebrities, even we are subject to fads, I guess.

Oh, right, I haven't introduced myself. I am Vladisluas Dracula. Oh stop it, with the gasping and wide eyes. I mean come on, this is a vampire story, what did you expect? But now a days I go by Dave Navarro, to the public, anyways.

The ones with me are some of the vampire hierarchy. I can smell my brother, Cain. He was here recently, and I can smell his women, this has to be her home, her scent is everywhere, but I can also smell his pet, Jade.

I smirk, remembering the last time I saw him, oh the memories, how they tickle. I twist the knob of the door and step inside, easily avoiding the bat swung at my head.

Behind me comes Lizzie. She quickly catches Jades wrist and spins it behind him, trapping him there is her other hand goes to his neck. She licks it playfully is he struggles. He hasn't forgotten us either it seems.

Jack notices the girl sleeping fitfully on the couch, and glances at me with a smirk. Jades gaze turns coldly toward him. Jack winks.

"Did puppy miss me" Liz coos into Jades ear. His jaw tightens "like napalm." He hisses out. She frowns "oh, puppy is still upset." I smirk "some humans just can't let things go." the girl groans, and I see Jack licking a cut on her cheek.

Jud is holding a little cat that appeared from somewhere. It hops onto his shoulder and starts to wash itself. There is dried blood on its nose. It isn't the girls though. The smell is coming from the closet.

I open the door and see one of them, slumped against the wall, out thanks to a large bleeding bump on his head. I drag him out of the closet and fling him to the floor. The others disgust show on their faces is well. The brothers of Abel, foolish humans, and there foolish cause. It's about time they disappeared.

Jade doesn't look on him with respect either. Liz tightens her grip on his arm is he tries to throw her; Jack is removing the bandage from the girls neck. I wouldn't let him if I didn't know this girl wasn't protected. She is fair game. "Shh puppy, you remember the game, don't you?" he lowers his eyes is Jack goes into bite her. "She tasted." He hisses.

Jack stops regretfully, and leans closer, sniffing the air around her. If she tasted then she is becoming one of us. She was most likely bitten at the fight. A human in the park.

That's way we are here. We all heard our brothers call. We all came to help. More that were farther away are still coming. Its time to end this foolish cult.

The one at my feet stirs suddenly. Our eyes focus on him. He rubs his head and slowly rises to his feet. The he freezes, realization hitting. "Hello meal" I say with a smirk is he meets my eyes. He backs up in a panic and right into Jud. The cat on his shoulder swats at him, catching his cheek, leaving four little bloody lines. Payment for her owner no doubt.

He stumbles toward the door but doesn't get far. Lizzie shoves Jade aside and steps in front of the man. "Do you like games?" she say, her eyes hopeful "I could teach you one?" he backs up farther into the room is she advances.

Jade is next to the unconscious girl, trying to wake her.

The man trips and lands on his back, searching his robes for a weapon. Lizzie follows him down, kneeling over him. She covers his mouth is he tries to scream. I can hear his bones break under the pressure. "Hush puppy, be quiet or no treats for you." She scolds. She pulls her hand back and licks the small amount of blood from her hand. She smiles down at him is he squirms in pain.

A scream escapes into the room. She pulls back bloody fingers from the mans side. Licking them hungrily. Upset by the mans continuing screams she covers her ears and wails.

The scream stops is Jack kicks him in the face. Liz stops her wail is it stops. She smiles at Jack "thank you brother" he nods. The mans face is nearly caved in from the kick. She pouts; her fun will be over soon. She likes to torture her victims, not surprising since she spends so much time with Jack, and the fact that she is a little crazy. That time walled up in her castle.

She moves back up to his neck and sinks her teeth into his soft neck. She drinks slowly, drawing out the death. Another shriek reaches my ears. I turn to see the girl on the couch freaking out. Jade is trying to clam her. "Shh Ari, stop it listen…" she isn't paying attention; her eyes are fixed on Lizzie.

A cut on her lips opens is she bites hard on her lip. Jade struggle with her hands, trying to pin them. Panicked she sinks her teeth into his palm. Startled he falls back. The girl bolts for the door but Jud catches her easily and wraps her tightly to him. He rests his hand on her forehead and closing his eyes sends her back to sleep. "We came here to help" he says, reminding the group. He is right. He passes the girl back to Jade.


	7. Chapter 7

Jade

It's an hour later and I am tending the wound to my palm. I may or may not be infected. I can't be sure unless I knew how far a long her change has gotten. Most people don't change unless the blood is from a full vampire. And if even of her blood got in me, she is just started turning. Odds are I should be alright. But you never know.

Reluctantly I agreed to work with the Originals. The others like Cain, who have no sire. I suppress a shudder at the thought of dealing with Lizzie again. I first met her before I met Cain. She was the reason he met me a t all. For several years I was her 'puppy' her latest play toy. Then she grabbed the attention of BOA. I remember I walked in the building and the next thing I know is I am real close with a lead pipe.

When I come to I am being tied up and dragged off by a bunch of crazy hooded fucks. They heard of a vamp in the area, but not its gender. She left me to take the fall well she was happily on her way to Madrid. And I spent weeks of torture in that place, before Cain brought it down.

Needless to say I don't like her. And the others aren't my favorite either. But I need them if I am going to get Cain and Natari out of there. Apparently they kind of planned this. The have been picking off groups one at a time.

The cult goes where the big ones are. They weren't sure where they would show so the plan was when they show there face the one they are closest to calls the others. I have a feeling Cain wasn't expecting to find Natari here though, otherwise he wouldn't have gone with it. And I get why he didn't tell me as well. I should probably get back out there. I don't trust them with Ariel.

Ariel

I wake up with a start and instinctively bat at the thing touching me. It catches my hand easily. "Ariel, calm down." I recognize the voice is Jades.

Everything rushes back, and I want to tell it all right away, afraid I might suddenly forget. He sits there silently, wiping a wet cloth across a cut on my cheek. He nods gently, and I suddenly realize he must think I am crazy. I mean my entire spiel was on vampires. He must have noticed something in my eyes because he stops "I believe you." He says. I am real happy about that but then real confused "okay, what?" he smirks

" I believe you, the vampires, they were really, the fight, it was really. You biting me, that was really." I hear a chuckle, but it's not from him? Looking I suddenly realize that there are a lot of people here, and none of them I have ever met before. Four, three guys and a girl, and all insanely hot. Yet creepy at the same time. And all familiar, which I don't get.

Then the girl smiles. Oh fangs. Oh shit she has fangs! I try to get up but Jade pushes me right back down. They are laughing, which just makes me angry. "Ari, Ari, stop it, listen to me" I am not paying attention, just trying to get him off me, so I can slap one of these fuckers. I know dumb idea.

That vanishes though is something stings my cheek. He slapped me, holy fuck! I stop and glare at him viciously but he doesn't melt under my gaze like I had hoped. "Ari, listen, it's alright, their on our side." he says.

I hear a scoff from the girl "I thought we were on brother's side?" she says "we are sister." says the long haired one next to her, who I think I saw in a movie. Holy shit, it is, oh my god that's John Rhys Meyers! This is so cool, I think. "Once brothers back, the restaurant will reopen." he locks eyes with me, okay maybe not so cool.

That's when I notice a slight cut on his eyelid. My eyes go wide, and he grins wickedly. "You?" I ask smally. He just nods. I chuckle softly, at least he is cute. What, wait, where'd that come from, agh.

Jack

I wait for her to cower back in fear, but she doesn't. She is a stronger one then that, and defiant. I must add resourceful, because I have had very few manage to injure me before.

She was going to be just a meal, but maybe she would make a good vampire. She is attractive enough. Among other things.

Judas is still sitting in the corner, with that little cat on his lap. Lizzie is exploring the apartment, with Drac. And Jade is talking to the girl, Ariel. While I am standing around, whether bored. I slip into her mind. Watching her jump in surprise is I say hello in her head. She looks around startled, until she meets my eyes.

Jade is looking at me irritated. He starts to rise to his feet and walk toward me. He stops suddenly though, unable to move. Judas has him stuck in place, with mental control. I wink at him is he squirms slightly.

The girl is looking right at me, strangely unafraid. 'Do you like it?' I ask, still the voice I her head. She looks slightly confused 'like what?' I smirk, 'what you've been starring at of course' she blushes but can't hide her thoughts from me, I can hear everything she is thinking, and she definitely likes what she sees. 'Come here' I can fell her moment of fear, and the memory of the park. But she obeys my will.

She rises to her feet and slowly walks toward me. Glancing briefly at Jade before I make her look back at me. He is trying to get loose, but it will take more than physical strength to get free of Judas's mind.

She is close enough to me that I can reach her. I take her wrist and pull her toward me gently. She furrows her brow as I release my hold over her mind. She blinks slightly dazed the gasps is I bit down hard into her neck.

She struggles briefly to get free is I drink her in. when I turn her my blood will make her strong, but her fighting will make her even stronger. But today is not the time for it. I am just curing the munchies. She digs her fingers into my shoulder blades, trying to remain standing is she gets weaker.

I glance at Jade, seeing him seething in fury, but unable to do anything to stop me. Judas isn't stopping me because by law she is mine. I tasted her, and she drew my blood. I can do to her what I wish. And right now I am.

I pull away from her neck and gently nip my tongue is I kiss her. She returns the kiss briefly before I let go of her and watch her slump to the floor weakly. Judas lets go of the boy, who runs over to her side and checking her, carries her out of the room. I wink is he glares back at me. The blood I took from her, and the little bit of mine she drank will make her turn quicker. Jade knows this, unless he is a greater fool then I think him.

Natari

It been a few hours since the good fathers of saint crazies cathedral have finished whipping me, then came burning, cutting, stretching, bleeding, oh yeah, we don't want to forget drowning. Oh what fun games they have here, I can't wait till tomorrow.

But back to the point. I am currently back in that little hole they shoved me in before. Good stuff. And right know I am listening to other peoples cries of pain, guess I am not the only one their out to save. I jump is I hear a voice near me. Startled I turn but no one is there. That's when I realize the voice isn't near me; it's in me, in my head. "Wow that's weird" I whisper out loud. I listen for it again.

It speaks a second time, but very softly, it takes me a moment to realize what and who it is. Its Davey's voice, and he is saying "amin mela lle" - 'I love you' in elvish. I love that movie, with the hot elf and rugged ranger king. Ohh, melt. Slaps self hard. Ow. I hear a slight chuckle in my head. And smile, so my angel can read my thoughts. Good, for now.

'Baby, are you all right?' I say I thought. It's silent for a moment. 'Your hurt' he replies. I shake my head, 'I am fine' I lie. I can hear him chuckle 'still strong I see' I smile 'is if these pansy pushers could break me' I think. That one gets me a laugh. But then he gets serious ' I can smell your pain where I am, you are hurt.' I blink slowly ' I will worry about that once were out of here' it silent for a moment ' I want you to escape without me' my eyes go wide 'what!, are you crazies, and just leave you here!' he doesn't seem shaken by my though burst 'my body can heal what they do to me in under a day, but the could kill you so easily.' I shake my head 'no Davey, I wont lose you again, not again" is silent and then I feel the connection break.

Then I hear a scream echo softly through the hallway. He broke the connection so I wouldn't hear his cries in my head. Oh god, there beating him again.

Davey

Its later, maybe a half hour, and the padres are giving their students a lesson in vamp anatomy. Michael has been, and whether enjoyed, peeling the skin off my back with a hunting knife. I am stuck in an eight inch thick solid reinforced steel stockade, hanging from the ceiling by inch thick solid rings.

One of the girls in the group gasps at the sight of my bare muscles stretching is I breath in and out. Then, to slow healing process, someone throws acid on my back. I growl in pain is it gets in my blood stream, burning the vessels is it travels.

I can feel the girls gaze on me is I try to rip myself free. But I can't; this stockade is built just for me, us. Picture this, stick our arms straight out to the sides, and then bend at the elbows so the are pointing up. Yeah it's like that. So not only is my wrist wrapped in metal. but welded to the frame is a pole that goes down to my arm, with cuff welded to it so the is one on my upper arm, keeping me from pulling down, and some are side wise, keeping my arm sticking up.

But back to the girl. Her name is Susannah. She is the daughter of one of the priest here. But what really gets my interest is for a moment I can feel her pitying me.

I wince is a cat (cat o nine tails- whip with sharp objects tied to it) slashes across my stripped back, splitting several muscles groups. "And that children, what you are seeing, is a prime example of way vampires are so resilient."

Susannah

I leave the room with the others, but I feel I am alone among them. The others are talking excitedly about what they saw, some even saying they can't wait till they are old enough to run a class.

But part of me feels horrible. My father, Francis, has told me my whole life that what he fights are monsters. But that thing looked so human to me. He cried in pain, he bleed, he breathed, and sweated. Just like me.

No, I can't think that, he is a monster. His appearance is just a test of my faith, I will not falter. I will stay true to my fathers teaching.

Francis

I see my daughter walking toward me, her head down, lost in some train of thought. "Susannah" i say. She gasps and jumps back.

I look at her curiously is she catches her breath. "Father you scared me." I nod slightly "forgive me child, I didn't mean to. Come, walk with Me." she nods a yes, as she notices my cheek.

"Oh, this, the vampires slave did this. His hold on her is still quit strong. I fear she will not respond to me." I lower my eyes respectively. She will not be the first we couldn't help. "Which is why I am putting her in your charge." she looks up startled "father?" he cuts me off "think of this is a test Susannah." she bows respectively toward me and then watch is i continues walking away from her.

Natari

I groan is a stream of bright light reaches my eyes, what the fuck. It is actually talking to me, I think. Wait candles don't talk. Wake up girl, wake it up.

I hear the door click, but don't know if it was the opening, or closing that made it click. I can hear footstep, oh goody. Must be the fun bringers. It can't be tomorrow already. Except they travel in groups and their steps aren't soft. This may be interesting. It's speaking again.

A girl's voice. She is young. Is she a prisoner to, no, she wouldn't be holding a candle if she was. She says she is Susannah, is if I care for her name. She says she is going to help me. Bitch. She is one of them. She is moving closer. I growl at her low in my throat.

She stops. Good, she should be afraid. I may very well tear her to pieces, just because. "Where is he?" I say tersely "I can make out her features, she is pretty, for now. She sets the candle on the floor. "Don't worry, he can't get you here." I release a deep breath is I glare at the girl who is sitting across from me "where is he?" I hiss. Delighting at her slight jump is I lean forward and slam my hands to the ground. "Susannah, right" she nods, a slight smile on her lips, she thinks she is making progress.

"There are seven letters in your name, only six in mine. I could probably spell you name with them if I had more light." she is silent for a moment "with what?" I smirk, "your guts of course." she gulps and looks to the door for a moment, then manages to collect her self "you don't mean that." she say resolutely.

I grin Chester like "oh yes I do. now tell me where he is." she looks back at the door, but I draw her attention back "I could knock you out before you even reached that door, and don't think because your a girl, that will make any difference." she is visibly shaken "I will scream." she says chin high is if proving a point. "Oh please do." I glare at her. "Is this you or him speaking"

I furrow my brow, so they think Davey is controlling me, stupid fucks. Is if he could. "No, this is me, in all my 'your beating my love' genuine rage." she lowers her head, taking her gaze from mine, but for a moment I think I see something, pity. "You do know he is not human, correct?" I scoff at her " I know he is the man I love, I know he is my angel."

she looks mildly horrified at the word angel "surely you don't think that thing is holy!" something in her to rings of familiarity, she has seen him " you saw him, when?" she shakes her head, refusing to answer "no that's off the subject." off the subject, off the..., oh she's gonna pay.

I launch myself at her is she falls back with a shriek. Rolling us I get my arm around her neck and pin her to me before something jabs my in the leg. Fuck sake. Still holding her I pull the sharp thing from my leg. Fuck me, not again. I can feel my grip loosening. She pushes me off her gasping for air is the door flies open. Then I go out again. I hate that bitch.

Susannah

One of the sisters offers me a glass of water is I sit down. My heart is still racing from the attack. She meant to kill me. It's a good thing I had that syringe. I might not have lived otherwise.

I look in the mirror on the wall, my neck will bruise, and that is for sure. Father walks in and dismisses the sister. He takes a hold of my chin, studying my neck. "You were careless Susannah." he scolds. I lower my head and nod "forgive me father, it wont happen again." I reply. "No it wont, next time you will have a guard with you in the room, or her bound at the very least." I nod my acceptance of his wishes and he turns in leaves the room again. The door closing behind him.

I walk in the room where the beast is still strapped into the stockade. Hanging there limply, his toes barely brushing the floor. I know he is awake, even though he gives no sign of it.

His back is half healed, just red with a few open wounds till. I can feel his eyes following me, even with his lids closed. It's a chilling feeling, but I won't run away like the scared girl he is expecting. The guard is outside the door, but it is still open. Both so he can rush in, and so he can hear us.

My father doesn't think I can keep a vampire out of mind, but I am more skilled then he realizes. Slowly I kneel in front of him. His hair is hanging wildly about him, in the semblance of a willow tree, but one at dark. The few remnants of his shirt are gathered in loose tatters about his shoulders, letting his pale skin gleam in the dim light, showing his tattoos.

Wings on his back, a flaming heart and star chain on his chest, and an assortment on his arms. His pants have been torn in several spots, from poor aim with the whip, and I can see the blood staining it, like tears running down.

"You smell like her" he says suddenly and slightly hoarsely from hanging with a ring about his neck. Startled I jump a little, but collect myself quickly "yes, I was with her." I reply calmly "you hurt her", he says coolly. I nod "she attacked me, I had no choice." he chuckles softly "of course she did." his voice is weak and he try's to pull himself a bit higher.

I see a deep red ring about his neck, where the metal has cut into his neck, and a few fresh trails of his blood run down his chest, and drip slowly to the floor. "Oops, I think I made a mess." he says, sarcastically, is he notices me starring at the blood. I pull myself from it.

I notice he is smiling just slightly. He is looking at my neck "nice" realizing he is talking about the bruising, and not my pulse I relax. "Yes, she did this." he nods; wincing is he cuts himself a little more. I look away for a moment, and he notices. "Does it bother you Susannah, the blood?" startled that he knows my name I look up, but his eyes are blank.

I just shake my head. "I have seen it before" he smiles ant me thru his hair. 'Of course you have' I hear him say, but realize afterward that he didn't move his mouth! He is in my head! I throw up my mental barriers on reflexes, though I know he isn't in there anymore. I quickly rise to my feet and exit the room, noting is I pass the door that he whispers "come back soon."

Davey

I watch is she leaves. She will be back, I know that much. God I wanted to rip her throat out so bad, I am so hungry. It's been five days already and when I am not losing blood from their "classes" I am being bled intentionally. They come in and gash my sides with a knife. It's a wonder that I have any blood left to fall.

My body feels like it's a giant rash, hot and itchy all over. The cells practically crying for fresh blood.

I took so much effort to not try and rip myself out of this thing to get her. I wouldn't have done anything other then frighten her off. She is however nervous. But her curiosity will win out. I could feel it when I slipped past her mental shield so easily. She will come back, and soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Susannah

I close the door behind me and lean against the door with a sigh. That was absolutely terrifying. I don't know what possessed me to go in that room with the vampire. I close my eyes and let myself slide down to the floor.

Who is he? I am very adept in my mental abilities, and have never had one slip past me like that.

He has to be a high one, or made by a high one. But the only high ones are the hierarchy, and they are said to be invincible. I don't really know much about them though, that knowledge is for the church elders only. I never understood why though, but I am sure it's for a good reason.

I can still feel him in my head, though he isn't actually there. its just that when he spoke I could feel what he felt, not so much is physically, but his emotions, his aura so to speak. He didn't feel like the blood driven monsters that my father tells us they are. His emotions were the same is mine.

Francis

I find my daughter in the library flipping through an old leather bond book. I watch from the shadows, curios is to what she is doing. Is she is putting her book back I walk in quietly. She turns with a gasp is she sees me.

I nod slightly and she returns it. "Daughter, I have something to show you." she nods, obedient is always. Pulling out my set of keys I walk over to the private library. I don't miss her wide eyed look.

I smile at her reassuringly. Then step inside. She has been doing so well these past years, and I know I haven't given her much encouragement, but I can't. She will be the leader after me is she is my only child. And hopefully her son will take her place when he is of age. I need her to be strong and independent. It is time she had a key to this room. She will be of age in a month.

Her eyes get wider is we step inside. I smile is she reaches to touch one of the books, but stops short, making sure it is alright. I nod, and she starts fingering the books. She seems to be looking for a particular one. I watch her, curios, then startled is she stops on the book about the cursed ones. not your everyday vampire that were made by vampires, but the people who unexplainably turn on there own, the only thing that connects them is their aborible deeds in life.

"Why did you choose that one?" she stiffens for a moment the turns "don't be mad father." she looks at me is I answer "I am not" she continues "I may have heard someone say that thing that came with the girl is one of the high ones." she looks at the floor, not seeing my smile. "He is child." she looks up startled "his name is Cain."

Susannah

Cain. The first, the original vampire. I think I am going to faint. Holy shit. Breathe, breath, breath, ok, calm down. Your still I the room with your father, the leader of the church, you do not want him to see you weak, he hates it when your weak. So this is what shock feels like.

Father is searching out a book so I follow him through the maze of shelves. I mean wow, first a vampire slips past my shield, that was odd, then I get let into the forbidden area, that is wow, then I find out we have Cain, goodbye wow, hello holy shit.

My father stops, having found the book and passes it to me. Its several hand made booklets, bound by cord and tied together. The bottom one is very old, and the top one whether recent. They are tied together by twine, and in chipping paint is the name Cain. These are his recorded history, written by leaders past. This is a treasure worth the world's ransom. I think I am gonna have a heart attack.

Jade

It's been six days since Cain was captured but there is still no word from him, which I am not surprised. If he can even use his telepathic abilities, it would only go a short distance, because they are keeping him weak. They may be fools, but there not that big of ones.

Lizzie and Jack are gone right now, and so is Drac and Jud. Since its night time I don't think I need to tell you what there doing. This is why I hate most of the high ones. They look at us is food and toys.

But Cain, Davey, he looks at us different. He looks at a person, and sees limitless possibilities. He thinks us is fine art. Like a piece of stone that will someday be I fine sculpture, if only we get started on it. That and the guy totally saved my life.

I am with Ariel in a hotel room. She is doing not so good. No thanks to Jack. He drank from her two more times since back at Nat's apartment. And though she isn't to the point of turning, her body is starting to weaken. I have a feeling he will turn her soon, and there isn't anything I can do. He has a claim on her, I can't touch that. Not unless I want to be in bite size pieces. And what really bugs me is I know he will make her turning painful, so she will fight him. It gives the vampire more strength. Kind of like a permanent adrenaline boost. The last few times he has bit her, he made it feel good, and so she welcomed it.

She groans is she fidgets in her sleep, fighting back demons in her mind. When she is sleeping she is closer to being a vampire then when she is awake. More action based on instinct then on thought. I wipe the sweat of her brow.

I wonder how Hunter and Adam our doing. They know about Cain to. So it wasn't a big shocker when I left them a message that there was trouble with some old friends of Davey's, and we would meet up later on, whenever that would be.

The next thing I know is Ariel sits bolt upright and with a grip I didn't think she had she grabs a hold of me. She pulls me to her, as if afraid. My mistake is hugging her back. She rests her head by my neck, and a capital oh shit flashes in my head.

I try to push her back, but it doesn't work. She sinks her teeth into my neck. Struggle to breath is she holds to tight on my wind pipe. I groan is she adjusts her angle. I search frantically for something I can use. I have to get her off me. And to do that I have to hurt her. I have to shock her back to sanity, and pain always works, that or it makes her crazier. But when you're having the life drunk out of you it is not time to debate.

I fall to the floor under her weight is we roll off the couch. The fall falls spots flash in front of my eyes, and her still blunt teeth tear my skin. Fuck that hurts. I find a pen and grasp for it is she sinks her teeth deeper, making me hiss in pain. I get the pen in my numbing fingers and slam it hard into her hand that is resting on the floor. She flies back with a shriek of surprise, her teeth taking some of my neck with them.

She hits the ground yelling is she rips the pen from her hand. I am trying really hard to stop the bleeding form the hole in my neck with a hand I can no longer feel, and a neck I can't feel either, interesting. She is crying and wiping her face, smearing the blood. "Ar...A...re.l "i manage to choke out. She stops her crying and looks at me. Then quickly crawls over to me. I can't really see her anymore, just a blur.

Ariel

Oh crap, crap crap crap. That's all that runs thru my head is I hold onto his neck really tight, but the blood won't stop. What to do, what to do. What does Jack do when he bites me? My hand, it's bleeding. But I am not a vampire. Damn it where is one when you need it.

his eyes flutter shut, no no no no no no. I slap him hard is I can "wake up, wake up!" I shout in his ear. His eyes flutter back open. Okay, good. Alright, Jack isn't here, but he did give me some of his blood, maybe this will work. I clamp my bloody hand over his neck wound and cut my other wrist on a broken piece of glass.

I hold it over his mouth. Letting it drip down his throat. He gags on it a little at first, but then he starts drinking it. I place my wrist again his lips. Sighing is he starts to drink hard from me "that's right baby" o god I hope I don't kill him.

Jack

I walk back in with Lizzie, and see something whether unexpected. Ariel, soda pop, is sitting on the floor, rocking a very bloody Jade in her arms. Lizzie pouts and kneels down "oh, puppy" she says sadly. Ariel snarls at her in rage. And Lizzie responds the same. I watch in amusement, which is until soda pop takes a swipe at Lizzie, connecting with her face, leaving four red lines.

Okay, now I intervene, or let Lizzie kill the girl. I grab Lizzie, because I know if I grab Ariel, that Lizzie will be chasing both me and her. I pull Lizzie to the other side of the room and soda pop goes back to rocking the still out of it, and bloody Jade. Once I have her calm, and is reasonable is possible. Oh the wonders of late night cartoon. I go back to Ariel. Who is equally bloody.

"Wow girl, when you go" she growls at me but I quickly have her cowering is I take a good hold of her hair in my fist, and give it a tug. Letting her go I pull Jade to me by his collar, which is drenched in blood, from the large, sloppy bite wound on his neck. She really got him good. I can already smell the change on him. She must have feed him some of her.

The change will hold, she is about to turn is will. I let him fall back to the floor. She crawls toward him but I grab her arm and jerk her to me. I just had a hot meal, she did, Lizzie did, and hell, Jade even did. Since I am full, but still feel the need to bite into something, I bite her. She gasps in surprise at first, and then in pain is I sink my teeth in. that's it baby, fight me. Fight for it.

Lizzie

I listen to the girls yells and giggle into my hands. Jack is making a new one. Goody. I open the door a crack and watch. He always puts on a good show. She is scratching at his head, trying to push him of her is he bend them slowly to the ground. Right next to puppy.

I always knew he would make a good vampire someday. To bad it wasn't me who turned him. But he is too grudgy. I watch giddy is I see her fall to the floor, to weak to do anything other than a very pathetic crawl. Jack crouches next to her and nips his palm, clamping it over her mouth, making her drink it. Oh it's just like a party!

Susannah

I am going back to the church, taking the secret ways there. I had just left home. We don't live at the monastery, know one does. But there are always people there. For supper we had pork chops and rice. I love that meal, it's my favorite.

"That's good" says a voice from behind me. Oh shit. I spin around. Oh my god, he's right behind me, how did I not hear him? Before I even finish that though I know the answer. He isn't human. I start to crawl backwards, but jerk my hand away is a car zooms past my ear.

Great, stuck between a vampire, and a highway. Damn, why did I go this way "maybe it's quicker" he answers my thought with a smirk. I put up my mental shield; I have to protect the secrets of the group at all cost. I force myself to meet his eyes.

His black hair is long and pulled back on his head, but not in a ponytail. His eyes are a deep greenish grey, and his lids are lined in kohl, giving him an intense look, especially with his pearl white skin and black fur coat. He is really whether handsome, if you get past the I am going to kill you part.

"Excuse me" i say, trying to leave. he smirks, "I don't think so, not just yet." stay calm, stay insight of other people. Keep thinking. "I have to be somewhere, I am expected." again he smirks "of course you are Susannah." what, how did, he, I had my shield up.

Ever see those movies where somebody slowly realizes the obvious. Yeah. That. I slowly look the guy in the eyes. Not good. Fuck thinking, fuck calm, run dammit girl run! I don't make it two paces before another one, slight tan, intense brown eyes behind his amber colored shade, lots of tattoos and jeans with a big buckle and a wife appears from around a corner, blocking me.

They slowly force me back into the alleyway I just left. I nearly trip is I back up with out breaking eye contact. But the thing about eyes is no matter how hard you try, you are going to blink eventually. And I am no exception.

My eyes close for a fraction of a second and the new guy, the one with the shades has me. His arm is wrapped around my waist, trapping my arms too, and his other hand is over my mouth. I struggle hopelessly again his immovable grip. Not like this, oh please don't let me die like this. I cringe is the one holding me licks my neck.

The other one is right in front of me. I close my eyes is his cold fingers brush over my neck. The other one forces me to tilt my head, exposing my neck to his friend. Think girl. Stop panicking and think. You read about these guys, figure out who you're dealing with and think of something you can offer up. Other then you.

Okay, tattoos, lots of them with tattoos, think harder. You saw numericals on his fingers, okay, that's, that's, that's... Dracula. Shit, not good. Okay, the other. The one touching me smiles "ill save you the trouble. I am Iscariot." oh, that's nice. Two bible boys. The second that last part crossed my mind I knew I screwed up.

He tilts his head and looks at me "two? Really" I swallow involuntarily is I start to shake. The one holding me chuckles softly, his breath cold against my neck. The Impaler and the Betrayer. Not good, really not good. If I could reach my purse I could reach the container I need. Judas's eyes leave mine and travel down my side, to my purse. Fuck fuck fuck! He rips it off me easily, ignoring my slight jump.

'Relax baby, he always leaves his girls satisfied' I hear Dracula laugh in my mind. The shields are worthless against these two, like tissue paper. 'Get out of my head' I hiss back. He laughs 'so defiant, I like it when you people fight' he says softly, then sends me the memory of his last kill. I choke on my breath, oh god, please. I cringe, and cant stop the whimper that escapes is he kisses my neck.

"So, you've been a busy little girl haven't you" slips the voice of Judas through the air. Looking I see he is holding the book about the high ones. I feel him in my mind, searching for what he hopes to find. 'No, please' I cry, father will be so furious at me.

He doesn't touch me physically, but I still feel him caress my cheek. A tear escapes my tight eyes. Please let me faint, oh please. 'Hmmm, so this is your secret' I hear him say in my head 'please, please don't' I beg. He slips from my mind, and I practically crumble from relief. But I am still trapped by two extremely powerful vampires.

I can sense something passes between them, and I can only guess at what it is. But then his hand moves from my mouth. On instinct I go to scream, but stop short is I feel something sharp pressed against my throat. Judas steps forward and slips his cold hand around the back of my neck. His friend lets me go and he pulls me to him. Wrapping me in his fur coat.

Judas

I remove us from the alley, taking us somewhere more private. She jumps in surprise is we are suddenly somewhere new. She is breathing hard, and her eyes are wide. She knows this spot. "Oh god" she mumbles. We are near the monastery, the home to the brothers of Abel. "No, no..." she says is if that would change anything.

I take her chin in my hand, and force her eyes to mine "I know the secret you hold Susannah." she stares at me slightly defiant "I know what's in your blood." she looks surprised at this, she wasn't expecting that. She was expecting something to do with Cain, and his woman.

But I found something deeper then that. She is a special one, like Jade, or Natari. She is a blessed. What our kind hunger for. Her blood will be sweet when it is spilled, she is one who is worthy of our life. And though she doesn't realize or admit to it, she loves us, she can't help but love us, her blood commands it.

She will live for now, but not for long. I take her arm by the wrist and hold it out. Ignoring her soft pleading as I push up her sleeve. Pulling her closer to me so she doesn't fall me lower my head to the crock of her arm, sinking my teeth in the soft flesh there, hearing her gasp.

Susannah

For a moment it hurts and I am afraid, but that vanishes. I can feel him in my mind but don't fight it. I feel so safe, so loved, like I never felt from father, so good right now. I go limp in his arms and he gently lowers himself to the ground, taking me with him. I don't dare open my eyes, afraid if I do this feeling will vanish. I feel warm, and held by air. I think I am panting. Please don't stop. I hear a slight laughter in my mind. Like birds in the morning. 'Remember this, how you welcomed it, how you wanted more. What would they say if they knew, what would happen to you?' I hear his voice in my head.

Then everything starts to fade away, back to reality. I am on the ground and he is standing above me. Oh god, what have I done. I rise to my feet, wincing slightly at the pain in my arm, from him. He set the field. I cannot tell father that the vampires are coming, because he will ask how I know this. And when he finds out that I was with the vampires and they learned our location from me, he will ask how I escaped. And when he realizes I am bitten, he will have me killed. I look into his eyes blankly is he says "much must be lost in a war" the he turns and walks away. Leaving me there, alone, and lost.

Francis

I see Susannah come in, still in her city clothes. She is hurrying to her room here to change when I catch her. I startle her slightly is I call her name. But is always she recovers quickly. "Yes father" I walk up to her "I hear that you have been with the vampire." her eyes flash wide in surprise "father I can explain..." I cut her off "I am proud of you"

she looks at me confused as I continue "you took the initiative to go and sit in the room with Cain, that takes great courage, something not even most elders would do alone." she nods somewhat relieved "thank you father" and then with that she turns and walks back toward her room, walking away from me.


	9. Chapter 9

Davey

She is back. The girl Susannah, she is carrying something it well, it looks like a box. I take a deep breath. I can smell them on her, Judas and Vlad, Judas more though. She walks right up to me and kneels next to my feet. "That's sweet darling, but I already have shoes" I say to her, noting her slight grin. she sets the box on the ground then gently, as much is the chains will allow, lifts my feet and places them on the box, giving me about two extra inches. I am no longer hanging by my neck.

'Thank you' I tell her mentally, she nods, this time no surprise that I am in her head. 'I need to talk to you' she says calmly. I wait for her to continue but se starts a second conversation verbally "your name is Cain, correct?" she asks. The girl is smart; she knows there is a guard watching us. So she is asking the important stuff mind to mind and the bullshit stuff mouth to mouth.

"Yes little girl" I reply 'I was bitten' she says, ashamed 'I know that already' I reply. "I am the daughter of father Francis, next inline to run the church." she says very business like "and?" is all I reply. 'So Judas took a taste, big deal.' I say calmly, just to raze her 'it is a big deal' she shots back fiercely, then calms down 'he made me want it'

I laugh at her small admission 'kid, he didn't make you want anything, he was working with what was already there.' she is silent for a moment "my father thinks there are things we can learn by keeping you alive, but I do not. I think we should focus on those who can still be saved, like the woman whom you control" she says.

'That's not true' she says. 'Yes it is, despite what you bible pushers think we can't create feelings in people, they do it for us, and we just exploit them.' I stare her hard in the eye "Natari" I she flatly. "Yes, her. Tell me, why is she so important to you, why not release her?" I laugh "because I never caught her in the first place, she isn't tamable kid, she is wild, and grade A free." she huffs "that is a lie, you have enslaved her mind, and we will do all we can to free her from you." she states resolutely

'someone sounds bitter.' I joke at her. She stays silent, thinking. 'He said he knew my secret, the one in my blood?' I look at her, and then take a deep breath, studying the scent. Hmm, dust, mildew, from the room, ahh there she is. Sweat, dirt of the forest. Remnants of fear and passion. Then I find her scent. Yes, there it is. No wonder daddy is so tough on her.

'A little blessed, here, how cute.' she meets my eyes 'blessed?' I smile 'blessed, look it up' someone worthy of a vampires gift, of rare and powerful blood, someone who secretly yearns for the gift.' she looks absolutely horrified 'your lying, I cant be one of those things!' I just look at her with a smirk is she rises to her feet and walks closer to me, to kick the box from under my feet.

Natari

After I attacked the bitch, they gave me a bonus round of fun, then through me back in my room, and took away my phone privileges.

ignore the fact that you have at least two broken ribs and keep breathing, and try to ignore the fact that they placed you on a big frying pan, to make your tan better, and that they stuck inch round poles through your arms in legs, then but salt in the wounds. Yep, don't know what I did without them all my life.

I wince is I attempt to move my fingers. Well at least I can feel them, that's always a plus, right? Right about here I realize two things, one, I was thinking out loud, and two, I wasn't alone. There is someone standing in the doorway. "Great, round two" I pant out is I try to rise to my feet.

The person walks in and closes the door. Soft footsteps, the bitch. I growl slightly at her, telling her in a sound what words would. I still hate the bitch. I would be attacking her if it weren't for the intense pain moving causes me. She touches near one of my wounds and I hiss in pain, jerking away from her, to hiss in more pain. "I am sorry" she whispers, and it sounds like she is crying.

"Fuck you" I reply. She is sorry, I bet. I try to get up to walk away, but crumble under the pain. She gasps, and covers her mouth, getting a view of my back. "Who did this?" she asks voice full of concern. I look at her "who the hell do you think did this you stupid little bitch?" she shakes her head "no, father would never..." she trails of, doubting her own words.

Good, finally she figures it out. "Because of me" she whispers is she touches her neck. I smile at her evilly. She moves closer to me "I didn't know, I, forgive me, I would have never..." she goes on."Shut up!" I yell at her. Silencing her. "Fuck you, all of you, you're all insane." I hiss out.

She lowers her head "they are coming" she whispers. I just shake my head "well till them to finish the job this time." I reply. She looks at me confused then realizes something "oh, no, not them, the others." now it's my turn to do the confused then enlightened look. 'They are coming for you two' I nearly jump is her voice rings in my head, what the fuck! I stop myself from asking the question in my head, because she is already answering it, in my head 'I can communicate through thought, but only with others who know how.' oh well that explains it. Sort of.

'Who is coming?' I ask mentally, surprising her. 'Wow, you're very good at this.' she exclaims in my head. I frown 'this isn't a contest girl' she smiles a sorry then goes on 'the high ones.' she answers, is if that explains everything 'huh?' I ask. She looks surprised 'you don't know who they are?' I roll my eyes 'hence the huh.' a sound outside the door grabs her attention. 'I have to go, class is starting' I sigh, ' wait, who are they?' she looks at me then the door again. '

Their your friends' she says is she gets to her feet. She stops at the door and looks back at me. 'I just wanted to say I am sorry, before I die.' before I can respond she takes off through the door.

Jade

I wake up slowly, and feel very different. All I remember is wiping the sweat of Arys brow, and then she was crying. My neck is a little stiff, like I slept on it funny, and I am really thirsty. Ariel is next to me, sleeping. What happened?

Then it starts to come back. Oh fuck! Well this is new. I run my hand through my hair. Cain is gonna be so pissed. I am his, he holds claim on me, which mean no one but him can turn or taste me.

But Ariel did, granted she wasn't very conscious when she ripped my throat out, but still, oh fucks! Okay think about this, what am I supposed to do. Right stupid question, live forever, drink blood, ect. I never really expected this. I mean I figured one day I might get killed, but coming back really never accured to me.

The blood is till on my, oh gross! I start stripping of my clothes when I here a chuckle. I turn around to see Lizzie leaning on the door frame. "Oh puppy" she coos. I ignore her. I don't need this right now. But Lizzie doesn't take hints, ever. "Here puppy puppy." she continues.

'Go away Lizzie' I say, surprised that I said it mentally, I hadn't even tried to, it just happened. She giggles "so many new tricks for puppy" I shake my head and throw my shirt in the corner. "Leave me alone" I warn. "Oh, puppies not happy, why not?" she pouts. 'Is puppy hungry' she says wickedly in my mind.

I stiffen at the thought of blood. No, not now. I shake my head, clearing the image away. I need to clean up. I am cover in blood. "Oh, a bath!" she says, very excited. "Remember puppy, what we used to do in the bathroom." I sigh and turn around to face her; surprised that she is right next to me. 'Liz..." she cuts me off with her finger against my lips "all the naughty deeds you had in your little head" she taps my forehead for effect.

Yes I remember those, but that was when I liked her, before she introduced me to a pipe. "That's the past Lizzie" I remind her is I go to brush past her. She catches me and pushes me against the wall. She starts walking her fingers down my chest "memory lane" she whispers with wicked intent, keeping her eyes on mine.

I growl softly at her but she just smiles up at me. I sigh is she kisses her way up my taut stomach. No, I won't. I push her away from me but she doesn't stop. She pushes back and nips at my neck, giggling is I growl hotly. Damn that felt good. She trails her tongue up my neck and sucks in my earlobe. Christ, breathe boy. 'Does puppy want more?' she coos in my head.

My answer is a mental sigh. She smiles and dips her tongue in my ear. I grip her shoulders and push her back. She huffs in disappointment until I pull her into a hot kiss. There is only so much a guy can take you know.

Lizzie

I laugh in his mind is he kisses me back at last. I have been horny since Jack turned the girl, but he wouldn't give me any. Good thing puppy is here, he will. He never could say no long. I wonder what knew wicked things he has learned.

I trail my nails along his side, leaving little cut. He hisses slightly but doesn't object. His hands go to my top and he quickly rips it off. I growl in response, I liked that shirt. I pull back from the kiss, still tasting the girl's blood on his mouth, and some of Jack in it.

I lick my lips teasingly, feeling Jade Jr twitch in response. I bit my lip with one of my fangs; letting him watch is it runs down my chin. He pulls me back into a rough kiss, sucking on my lip, trying to get is much blood is he can. But the wound stops bleeding quickly. Leaving him unsated.

I can feel his frustration but find it amusing. I still haven't got what I wanted. I get that first, and then he gets his. 'Puppy?' I coo into his mind. 'What?' he replies impatient. I smirk 'sit.' I command. He stops then glares at me defiantly. 'You remember the game puppy, now sit, or no treat.' I command.

Slowly he sits down on the chair next to him. I smile 'good boy. Now, beg.' he growls warningly, but I growl back, reminding him who is stronger here. He stares me down for a minute slowly concedes 'please' I smile happily and clap a little. He looks away from me in disgust. But I pull his gaze back to mine 'good puppy'

I slip out of my skirt, slowly to tease him. Reminding him once to stay. That done I stand there looking at his pants. I kneel next to him and run my finger down the side of his legs, noting his growl is I cut through his pants with my fingernails, and probably some of his skin is well. I pull his ruined pants from him, smiling at the sight of him.

I smirk at him is I stand back up. I start tearing his pants into strips. He watches impatiently until he realizes their purpose. He shakes his head in opposition. I swat him on the cheek 'bad puppy' he shakes his head again and this time I use nails. Leaving cuts on his skin. He growls at me, but stops when I catch his throat in my fist and squeeze. He stares me down for a minute before he finally concedes.

Happily I tie his limbs to the chair 'good' I chirp. He doesn't respond. But his mini me does. Is I look at it twitches in response. I walk up to him slowly. Trailing my fingers over it is I watch him squirm. Then I sit on his lap, slipping him roughly inside with a groan.

Jack

I left Lizzie, who I would have whether been deep inside of right now, to find Judas. He said he found them, and was gathering up the others. Lizzie, if she isn't looking for something to fuck, will probably show up soon. That girl is insatiable, it's great.

I find Judas, looking like he had a snack recently, and Drac near the edge of a forest some five miles from where we are staying. I can still taste the girl in my mouth, not that I mind; she is sweet to the tongue.

All the vampires in a ten mile radius are on there way. Some 2-300 of them at least. Big city nearby, always full of em. Even if these are weak ones they will be useful. I may be a god among mortals but I can only swing at two things at a time right.

I recognize some of them is mine. A geisha girl from what, oh not five year after I died. A Navajo boy from 50 yrs back. Big strong, and brave enough to attack me while I was eating. It was his sister or something, I can't remember. Guy still hates me, but not my problem. Not to everyone. After I finished mangling the guy, you literally couldn't figure out was up. I turned him because I new he would hate it. He was babbling something about happy hunting fields, so I thought, oh hell.

There are more originals coming. From all corners of the globe. I think we even have Caligula and Gilles de Rais (jhee de ray) the last one is like me, except he chopped up young boys, not whores, and he slept in their insides. Hey, to each his own right. I mean I had so strange ideas of fun to right. Only compliant is that hobbit man played me, I am nothing like that, looks wise.

There are at least five other originals here. Three I don't recognize, and one is a girl. When this is over, well you know. The word goes around and we make for the building. Two of the original are going to go straight to the armory and keep all the bad things for us in it. I don't know how they will find it, but I figure their is a map somewhere. I, Jud, and Drac are on recovery duty. I am excited, not about the fight; I want to see the girl who finally got Cain.

Drac

I flash a grin to Jud is we wait for the word that the armory is all locked up. It comes and with a wave I kick down the door "hi, were selling some bloody carnage, anyone interested" I say is several hooded fools jump back in surprise. The others stay back, out of sight. The humans look at each other, silently saying its just one, they can take me. Several draw weapons.

I just take of my glasses and stick them in my pocket. "Well, I am kind of on a schedule here". On runs at me and I easily avoid him, I catch him by the neck, snapping it. Instead of letting him fall I bring him back to my and sink my teeth in, drinking. A hum of murmurs goes up; this one was one of the better fighters apparently. I drop him to the floor. "Anyone else wants to take me. No? How about them." at that the others rush inside.

The humans drop there weapons and run. Like mice, always like mice. Judas has one by the neck and slams him into the wall, crushing his windpipe. He drops him to the floor and continues through the crowd, killing those who get in his way. That guy doesn't know how to have any fun. I shrug an call out for Jack 'let's go' then continue on throw the masses of dying things.

Susannah

The alarm rings through the classroom and everybody starts to panic. 'their here" I whisper, but no one hears me. The teachers grab up their tools and run outside, leaving us here with Cain.

They had been demonstrating that even if you remove a large chunk of their flesh, it will regenerate itself. I couldn't watch it. I couldn't stand the sight of them removing the back of his leg, he cried out from the pain. I wanted it to stop them, and was about to when the alarm rang.

The others are shouting. Trying to think of something to do. "Enough!" I yell above them. They all stop surprised "you all know the drill, go to the tunnels and hide." it's silent for a moment "but sister, what about you?" asks one of the younger ones "I said go!" I shout again. They all jump in surprise, and then obey, running out of the room, leaving me.

I let out a deep breath and feel my knees go weak. It feels like I can't breathe. Slowly I collect myself. If I am going to die, I will die well. I get to my feet. Walking over to a small cupboard I find what I am looking for, there is a knife in there, a small dagger.

'Wait' I nearly jump out of my skin. 'Help me' I shake my head fervently. 'No way' I answer. 'You'd risk hell?' he asks. My eyes drift to the knife. Suicide is a mortal sin. 'I can give you heaven' he whispers in my mind. It's true that those killed by the monsters gain absolution, with the exception of the greatly wicked ones, but I have led an innocent life, can I really trust him.

Looking back I see the key to the stockade. I can feel him looking my way with intense eyes. I fight down the shaking in my hands and taking the keys walk back toward him. I pull up a stool set it behind him the kneel down next to his feet, not looking at his leg. Okay I can do this I think is I fumble to get the key in the lock.

My hands are shaking so much it's a wonder I haven't dropped them "o...one, ta...t...wo, th...th.ree, fa...fa...or, fi...fi...fi...ve..." I get on of the chains of him. Okay, one more. After stuttering to about six I get the next one. Okay. Now for the rest. That leaves eight more. I step onto the stool and slowly do the side ones first.

A few minutes later, and several dropping of the keys there are only to left. These are all that is keeping him from me. The ones around his neck. I can see the hungry look in his eyes briefly. Is if sensing why I hesitate, he closes his eyes. I look back at the knife on the floor, undecided. Okay. I can do this I can.

Slowly I fit the key into the first lock, and after a few seconds it clicks. Okay, breathe again now. There is only one left. I work on the other one, and soon it opens. I shriek is he falls weakly to the floor. He knocks into the stool, sending me to the floor. When I look up I want to scream.

He is looking down at me wildly, barring his teeth. I crawl backward is he takes a limping step toward me. Then the wild look fades, and he slumps back to the floor, unmoving. Okay girl, run, screams my instincts. But instinct isn't why I unlocked him. I want him to kill me. Okay I know that sounds crazy. But I have a feeling he wont make it hurt, unlike the ones out there. I could hear them the whole time I was unlocking him. I still only hear screaming.

I jump is I feel a hand grip my ankle. He drags me quickly to him, making me yelp. Okay, I don't want to do this anymore. I try to get away but his hold is too strong. He wraps his arm around my chest, trapping me against him. I cringe is I feel his rough lips brush against my neck 'don't hurt me' I silently beg him. For a moment his grip slackens, and then he bites down. My cry escapes into the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Lizzie

After a round or twelve with jade. Stamina baby, woo ho. I join up with the others. I had heard Judas call me, but I was busy.

The hall is riddled with dead people. So pretty. But I ignore them for know. I want to find my brother, or his woman. Which speak of it, I can smell her, and I recognize her scent from her apartment. And she is bleeding. I follow the scent, listening to the screams of pain. Oh I miss those so much.

I come to a thick door. Yep it's her; I can smell her so strong right now. And she is not alone. The door isn't locked and in there with her are several humans, trying to tie her up. She is fighting them fiercely. She kicks one back against the door, knocking it open. He bumps me so I break his neck.

The others see me and panic, one coming at me with a knife. I make him turn it on himself. Then I go after the other one. She looks up at me confused is I offer her my hand "hello natari" she smirks "I gotta find Davey" she replies. Well ill give her this, she is driven. No wonder he likes her.

She makes her way down the hall at a good pace despite her wounds. This must be agony for her. I catch her wrist, stopping her 'a present' I tell her at her confused look is I cut my palm, making it bleed freely, then drag it across her wounds, healing them. She nods a thank you and takes off down the hall, almost good is new.

Susannah

I can hear shouts, and then a horrible pain in my neck is he rips his teeth free. I fall to the floor with a cry. Rolling onto my back I see several guards trying to fight him back. But it's no use. Not even with Michael. In his wild state he is undefeatable.

One of them runs up to me and scoops me up. I cry at the pain of being moved. It doesn't help that he is running. Michael is the only one left. And he is already badly injured. His left arm is half gone. With a snarl Cain sinks his fangs viciously into his neck, tearing it is he feeds, even with Michael still fighting.

Cain grips his head between his hands and crushes it. I turn away, feeling the need to hurl. The man holding me sets me back on the floor and pulls a weapon. He runs at Cain. But Cain just grabs him by the face, his fingers digging through the bone. He rips into his neck, drinking hungrily, draining him in under a minute.

I can see body part, ripped off limb, a finger, half a jaw, someone's eye, ect. Cain drops the man with a snarl. So much blood, he is covered in it. His eyes standing out brightly against the redness. With a snarl he scoops me back up, and digs his teeth back into my neck.

Natari

'Davey!' I shout mentally, the out loud. A guy tries to cut me down but I hit him hard in the throat, collapsing his windpipe. I near a room that a robed fellow is unlocking frantically. I sneak up on him, silently picking up part of a chair from the floor, god bless poor lighting.

"Hey padre!" I shout. Startled he turns "learn to play nice!" I yell is I connect it with his head. I go to hit him some more but stop when I here something in there, it sounds like gasping.

Not even looking in I fling open the door, and stop dead in my tracks. It's Davey. He has a body in his arm and his mouth pressed against the neck. It's Susannah. Oh god. I rush in the room and quickly pull her away from him.

His roar surprised me but not enough to make me run. He looks awful. His leg is half gone, his back is battered, the remains of his shirt are hanging off his arms, his pants are torn, and his hair is tangled and greasy with more then sweat. And their is blood running down his body. His eyed are wild, like a starved animal.

"Davey" he whips his head in my direction with a snarl. I pull back a little is he rises to his feet but I am not ready to give up. 'Davey' he stops, his eyes clearing for a moment. "Nat" he whispers 'yes, it's me' he growls "lies" okay, time for a new tactic.

Slowly I move closer to him. His eyes never leaving me, that is until the girl moans. His gaze pivots to her, and his eyes darken at the sight of her blood. He moves over to her quickly "no!" I shout. In case you're wondering I total believe the vampire shit now.

I hurry across the floor and grab his shoulder. With a hiss he flings me across the room. I hit the wall with a crunching thud and spots before my eyes. Before I can get my breath back he is on me. His hand at my neck, and one holding my wrist to the ground. I meet his eyes.

He isn't there, the hunger has him. He has the same look they had, the ones who killed my parents. But he came back from it then, he can now.

Slowly I reach my hand toward him, a small cut on it dripping blood down onto my cheek. He turns toward it, smelling the blood. The grab hold of it hard, jerking me to his mouth. I flinch and hold in a cry is he sinks his teeth hungrily it my upper arm. My free arm I wrap around him. Holding him. "That's right, drink, go on" I tell him, as I fight back the dizzy feeling I am getting, and the shortness of breath.

The girl groans behind us and I turn to look at her. There is someone else in here! I can't get free, his hold is too strong. "Get away from her!" I shout at the stranger 'its all right natari, I am a friend' I hear him say in my head. I wince is he sinks his teeth deeper into my shoulder. I try to shake the dizzying feeling that is still growing.

Another one comes in the room. He passes the other and walks toward me. He stops and kneels next to me "hi there" he says calmly, is if we aren't in a building with lots of dead guys, and I am not getting the life sucked out of me by the guy I love.

"Hello" I say, and then wince is he jerks slightly. "So your natari, huh?" I nod yes. wondering way Davey doesn't seem to care he is here "oh, he wont notice anything but blood for a couple more meals, since your only number two." I nod "good to know, always said id die for him." he laughs slightly the gets serious is the other one walks over to us. "So, what's your tolerance for pain?" he asks "why" I reply.

He tilts his head toward Davey "because unless you were serious, we are going to have to rip him off you." I gulp then nod ", let me try something, if it doesn't work, do it" I answer. He nods is he gets behind my and wraps his arms around my waist. The other one grabs hold of Davey.

Okay her goes. 'Davey, baby' I whisper in his mind. Noting that he briefly relaxes. Okay, this might work. 'Davey, it's me, its Nat' I say. For a second I can feel him come back, but its starts to fade. 'Amin mela lee Cain' he responds 'Nat?' I smile, that's good. He is still feeding off me, but at least he can form thoughts.

'It's me baby' I say, felling his bite slacken. I see yet another, a guy with sunglasses, drags several unconscious men in the room, at least six. Three per hand. 'I love you baby' I say. Slowly his teeth pull out a little. Okay good, he is coming back. turning my head is much is I can I meet the guys eyes who is holding me and nod "oh, by the way, my names jack" says the gut holding me, right before some of my skin goes missing.

Davey

I let the world fall away at the smell of fresh blood in her. Somehow her voice managed to pierce my clouded mind. 'I love you baby' she whispers in my mind, bringing some of my sanity. She is speaking to me, I vaguely realize I know her; I don't want to hurt her. But I am so hungry. I have to eat. The smell is too much, I can't stop.

She stiffened is I deepen my bit. The she cries, but only for a moment. Don't hurt her, don't hurt her, don't hurt her. I force the word through my mind is her blood hits my tongue. My eyes roll back in my head, it feels so good. I can't stop. I don't want to stop.

I feel the girl moan softly against me in a moment of pain. No, not this one, I won't. Suddenly she isn't there anymore, startled and anger I roar, looking for her, for more blood. Then something warm is next to me.

Jack

I am surprised, she only screamed for a second, tough girl.

Cain is no longer trying to rip Judas's throat out, but is busy feasting on one of the priests. Drac is looking for Lizzie, and Judd is checking on the other girl in hear. Some chick named Susannah, who is missing some skin thank's to Cain. He lefts the girl up and nips his palm, letting the blood run down her throat.

"Ah Judd?" he turns to me. He nods at the stockade thingy. None on it is broken, which means Cain was let out. Must have been the girl, since she is holding the keys.

I go back to tying the wound of on this girl. I would turn her but its a strictly for Cain thing. I hope he gets done quickly; she lost a lot of blood feeding him. Damn stupid thing to do, she is lucky he didn't rip her throat out. She is hot though, no lying there.

I look over at Davey, who is still going at is full force. But he is almost back to sanity. One, maybe two more and he should be good. "So, jack, huh" she says in between breaths. Blood loose will do that.

"The ripper, at your service ma'am" I reply with a mock bow. She chuckles "I have your poster somewhere." I frown "please say it's not the hobbit" she frowns a little "yes, but its more Johnny then Ian." I laugh.

She looks at her arm and pouts " I thought you where supposed to be a doctor?" I smirk, 'surgeon actually, why?' she looks back at her arm "and that's the best you could do, why not bleed on it or something?"

I shake my had "cant, only buffet boy can, your his love, not mine." she nods "okay. Hey could you do me two favors?" I nod "sure" she takes a deep breath" okay, there both easy, first keep me talking, I don't want to faint, and stab me in the leg please." I look at her "uhm, okay?" "don't look at me like that, just do it." she huffs. "Oh I am not opposed to stabbing things, its quite fun, I just don't usually get asked to." she rolls her eyes "look, I can't feel my legs, so would you humor me!" she practically yells. I hold up my hands in defeat, jeez, women.

I find the cleanest thing I can, a bit scrap metal tied to a whip. Making sure none will break off I quickly shove it into her leg. She winces "damn!" catching her breath she looks back at me "thanks, now take it out." I give her a puppy look "but it fits so well." she doesn't smile. Okay, it comes out. Davey finishes the sixth one. And falls back to the ground with a sigh. Then turns his head toward us is he catches his breath. Getting to his feet he walks over here and pulls her into his arms, kissing her.

Davey

She winces slightly but kisses me back, holding my face in her hand "amin mela lle heruamin" she whispers. I rest my head against her forehead "and I you" she smiles, and then starts to cough. A small amount of blood appearing on her lip. That's never a good sign. She sees it is I wipe it of her lip. I clench my fist in rage.

She lightly takes it in hers. "Its okay, I found you." I chuckle softly "yes, you did, and I almost killed you" I say, looking at her, wincing at the thought that did that to her. She touches my cheek "I let you. I cut myself and let you drink from me." I shake my head "you shouldn't have, I could have ripped you apart." she brushes my lips "but you didn't." she says, then takes a deep breath and flinches slightly.

She is going to die. I can smell it on her, and I know I can save her. But I don't know what to do. One of the things I love so much about her is her mortality. The fact that she lives everyday is if it her last. And here she is, spending her last stuck here, in pain, on a cold floor surrounded by death. And it is my fault. If I hadn't pulled her from the dance floor, none of this would have happened.

But I wouldn't change a second of it, well except for the getting caught part. she pulls me out of my thoughts "Cain" I close my eyes is she says that name "Davey" I look back at her "its okay, I'm ready" I hug her to me, and start to say something about how being with me could be dangerous but she cuts me off with her finger against my lips "I trust you angel" I nod, understanding.

She is leaving it up to me. I won't let her go. I need her around. I love her. I lift her into a sitting position next to me, setting her on the fur coat Judas lays down on the floor. Running my finger through her hair I ask 'are you sure' she nods. Okay I guess where doing this. I take a deep breath and lean towards her neck "Davey" I pause "yeah?" you still owe me a duet." she laughs.

I just stay there in mid lean for a moment, silent, then shake my head "I know there's a reason I love you so much, ill find, hopefully. She just laughs.

It turns to a gasp is my teeth slip thru her skin. She tightens her grip on me and moans softly is I lean us back onto the soft fur beneath us. I can feel her heart struggling to keep the blood moving, even is I drain the little she has left. If I take anymore she will die before I can finish. I pull back, hearing her groan so softly is my teeth slip out of her neck. She smiles weakly up at me and I nod back to her, telling her its okay.

I turn to Jack, and he nods, handing me a knife from one of the humans laying dead somewhere. I push the tip into my neck, puncturing the artery, a hole no bigger the a tooth would make, and then I drag the blade across a few inches, making the wound gush. I pull her to me, and guide her to the wound. She doesn't need any encouragement.

I groan is she sucks deeply on the blood, letting it slip down her throat, into her stomach. Into her veins. She will be strong, I will make sure. But I wont make her fight, I wont make it hurt. the wound starts to close up is I pull her back from my neck and bite into her again, feeling her tense for a moment then relax into the feeling is I drink from her again, feeling her body weaken from the stolen blood.

But each time I drink from her, her body becomes stronger. Each time my blood enters her veins again, it makes them stronger. So I drink from her, and give back what I took, five times. Making her nearly stronger then me. The last time she bites into my neck on her own. I sigh at the feeling; it sends a shiver done my spine.

She pulls back is the wound closes up with a sigh. "I think I found it" she mumbles. I look at her confused and she laughs "I found my better then chocolate." I laugh and shake my head, watching her yawn. She will want to sleep for a while, they all do after this. I mean come on, dying takes a lot out of a person. I scoop her up, wrapping the jacket around her like a cocoon. If Judas complains ill just by him a new one. But he shouldn't, he put it on the ground after all.

We start walking out. The fighting had ended a little while ago, from what I can hear, anyways. We pass the door and I hear a click. Crap. But the shot doesn't go off. I see Lizzie and Drac standing there. She smirks "couldn't resist" she says, and then makes the noise again. "See she found you after all." she quips. "Yeah, she did."

I look down at her, sleeping. I cough slightly is a hand connects with my shoulder, "well brother, not bad, just do it a dozen or more times and were finish." jokes Drac. I shake my head "twice, your turn" I say is I start walking out of the building. The others will bring it down, I know it. Right know I just want to get back home, and get some sleep.

Ariel

I wake up to find Jade sitting on a chair watching TV, and seemingly fascinated by it. I am kind of to, its weird, but everything seems different, and you know, the whole bigger and better deal. The light from the TV kind of hurts my eyes though. I look at him, guess it does him to.

"Jade" he turns to me, "yeah babe" oh he said babe, okay breath "you okay?" he nods, "you fixed me up just fine, I think. Ill let you know if stuff starts falling off." he jokes. I laugh slightly "sorry about that." he shakes his head "don't apologize to me, you got bigger fish."

I look at him confused. He sighs "okay, you know how only Jack touched you." I nod "uhuh" feeling like a idiot "that's cause he claimed you. If you're claimed no one but that one can touch you." he finishes "oh. So, this is bad?" he nods "possibly very" okay shit "so whose gonna hate me?" I ask meekly. "Davey" he says coolly. "Wait, what, 'Davey', oh I can total take him, he is a twig." I start to laugh, until I realize he is looking at me funny "or not?" I ask, somewhat deflated "or not" he answers. "Davey is stronger then Jack, Davey is Cain." jaw drop moment. "Cain. Bible Cain, I am so dead." I ask, I know, stupid question.

Then something else catches my attention. Someone new is coming, or new is in before I started becoming a vampy. I move closer to Jade, who seems oddly come. He goes to open the door but I stop him "wait, what if it's Cain?" he continues forward "it is." he say calmly, cause he doesn't have to worry about being killed, again.

"What, and your just gonna open the door!" he shrugs, "yeah" he takes another step before I hop on his back, covering his eyes "hey what the, get off" he shout in surprise and starts spinning, trying to get me off "no way, get back from that knob!" I demand and lean backward, sending him hopping on one foot backward until we hit the couch and fall over it with a yell.

He sits up and looks at me with a grin. "Girl. Would you please chill?" I shake my head "no way, you just said he is going to kill me!" I say in a high voice. He just grabs his head. "Okay, th..." he stops is the door opens. I peek over the couch, then quick hide behind it "he's here" I whisper. He just shakes his head "calm down, go back to the bedroom, ill be there in a minute, I promise he says with a growing grin. I frown at him then hurriedly crawl into the bedroom and slam the door shut, locking it.

Davey

I watch her crawl and suppress a laugh. And what were they doing hiding behind the couch anyways. And why does Jade not smell like Jade. I look at him curios but he shake his head "her first." he says, pointing to Nat, who is still in my arms.

He clears off the couch and props her head on a pillow is I set her down. I brush a strand of hair from her eyes before I turn back to Jade. And know I am certain he smells different. And unless I am mistaken, I can smell a little of Jacks blood in there.

He holds up his hands "okay, before you go and barge into the bedroom just let me talk." I look at the door, I don't sense him in there "Jacks not here?" he looks at me grossed out "oh like I let him turning, ehh" he shudders briefly "no, Jack didn't do this. His new one did." okay Jack turned someone, and they turned Jade, okay, so who is it "its Ariel"

I furrow my brow and look at the door, the chick from the hospital. Damn i've only been gone a few days. "Okay so she turned you, she pays for breaking the law." I go towards the door but he stops me "wait, just let me explain okay, I mean, she already thinks your gonna kill her, just let me talk okay?" I sigh "alright, lets hear this." I go back to leaning on the counter is Jade take a chair.

"Okay here's the jist. You left, ended up at park with Nat. Ariel walked through there. Jack bit her. She bit him. Stabbed him in eye and ran. You call. I come. Find her. Bring her to Nat's. Drac, Lizzie, Jack and Judas show up. Reunion moments happen. Jack get thirsty, and feed her a little three different times. I watch her. She starts turning, slowly getting worse. Me and her alone. She has nightmare and half asleep hugs me. Biting ensues. I snap her out of it. She panics and feeds me. Jack comes back. Her turns her, finally."

I let out a deep breath. I can't really blame the girl. I have attacked things when I am half asleep myself. And she turned him because she didn't know what else to do. Plus she wasn't officially a vampire yet, as Jack turned her after the attack.

Now I am glad Jade is still alive and everything, but I claimed him so he would stay human, like he wanted. "Okay, ill let this go if you're cool with it?" he nods "I am kind stuck with it now, so why bitch; it won't change anything, right." I nod. It won't. "Okay then, now if you don't mind, I want the bedroom." I grin.

He nods "yes sir, just, let me get her out of there." he pleads. I put up my hands "by all mean, go right ahead." he disappears into the bedroom, and not a minute later the door opens and she runs out, damn near tackling me "whoa! Hi?" I look to Jade and he just laughs "thanks for not killing me, I gotta go."

I just watch is she leave the room. I look at Jade, and he sighs, "I think ill follow her." I just shake my head in dismay is he leave. And from what I can hear, puts up the do not disturb sign. I pick her up gently; smiling is she mumbles something about pancakes. Then carry her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind us. Don't even think of looking inside.


End file.
